La verdad
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: yonita creo que el primero en español UU Itachi necesita saber como Yondaime consiguió vencer al lider de akatsuki, para eso hará cualquier cosa, pero... no todo transcurre como uno lo planea, el amor siempre esta al acecho en el mas inesperado momento


**_Bueno este oneshot esta echo para el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas, mi querida evita, conocida por Aya K o Aleena XD Con la pareja nee-chan no me lo pusiste fácil, pero ya sabes que me gustan los retos y contra más difícil lo vea mas ansias tengo de experimentar si llego a plasmar lo que quiero jeje, así que… espero que te guste e intentaré hacerlo lo mas largo posible, por lo menos te prometo superar los 46 del itasasu, ahora a leer n.n_**

**LA VERDAD**

Itachi observaba la puerta que lo separaba de la duda, de la gran sabiduría que desde tantos años intentaba buscar. Mientras sus ojos se recreaban en cada forma de aquella moldura de madera, intentaba recordar como había empezado todo, la culpa, nadie sabe quién la tiene menos él, todo por la ambición de unas pocas personas con suficiente poder como para llevar a cabo sus fines, aunque siempre teniendo a gente controlada que haga el trabajo sucio. Entre esas marionetas manejadas con hilos escabrosos estaba él, que incitado también por conocer rivales a su medida se había dejado embaucar a pesar de todos los inconvenientes. Y sin equivocarse, el final había resultado trágico, aunque no sabía si había terminado perdiendo o no, poco le importaba que hubiera acabado con su clan, pero solo se recriminaba una y otra vez el hecho de abandonar a su hermano, podrían haber hecho una pareja única, los más fuertes del mundo, eso lo tenía bien claro.

Palpó el pomo y rechinando los dientes, se adentró en aquella penumbrosa sala, tal era su oscuridad que no podía ver a dos palmos de él. Tenía que reconocer que aquello era un suicidio, pero no podía dejar que acabaran con su otöto, no, no lo permitiría, para ello, tendría que estar aún mas pegado a su líder, tenía que buscar sus puntos débiles, algo que le autentificara su victoria contra él, cosa que ahora estaba más bien lejos de la realidad.

Un hilito de luz atravesaba la sombría estancia, desvió la vista hacia aquel lugar y ahí estaba ese hombre. Como siempre con aquel porte seguro, reposado completamente en el barandal que protegía el amplio balcón. Su cuerpo recaía sobre él con todo su peso, sus musculosos brazos se trasparentaban a través de aquella fina camiseta negra, pegándose a su torso con exquisita exactitud. Su pelo castaño se mecía al compás del viento, revolviendo esos diversos picos que casi siempre intactos moldeaban su cabello.

Un poco de aire escapó de sus finos e insinuantes labios, sin volverse arqueó un poco la rodilla para introducirla en uno de los barrotes y se dirigió al visitante.

**-¿A que se debe tu visita, Itachi?-,** no se sorprendió, pues sabía que desde que había estado cavilando cada posibilidad frente a la puerta él ya se había percatado de si presencia.

**-Simplemente quería saber porque has mandado a Deidara y Tobi a matar a mi hermano-,** se quedó recto, con su Sharingan escrutando cada movimiento, cada acción que pudiera efectuar, aquel hombre era imprevisible.

Pero él castaño solo se volteó hacia su dirección, y el brillo de sus ojos completamente azules les dieron entender que sabía el porque de su presencia. Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa burlona y dejó que ahora el viento agitara sus cabellos hacia la dirección contraria.

**-Mmm… tu hermano tiene tres caminos a seguir-,** Itachi arrugó la frente pero guardó silencio, poniendo total atención a cada frase y segundo significado que pudiera haber en alguna de ellas, **-el que recorre en estos momento no es el acertado, no puedo permitir que ese despreciable de Orochimaru consiga uno de mis preciados Sharingan-,** esa ya la conocía, y eran pocas las ocasiones en la que estaba de acuerdo con él, **-la segunda-,** el líder ascendió sus dedos índice y corazón para intensificar el número, **-volver a Konoha y quedarse junto al portador del Kyubi, que sería aun más peligroso que entregarle su cuerpo a esa vil serpiente y bien sabes porqué-,** un nuevo y último dedo apareció acompañando a los demás, **-tres… unirse a Akatsuki y quedarse contigo, pero… eso es imposible-,** con la otra mano volvió a doblar el último dedo que había ascendido, **-¿crees que me puedo quedar quieto antes las dos posibilidades que quedan?-,** volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba con paso lento e insinuante hacia el moreno.

El Uchiha lo observaba, cada paso era un golpe en el pecho, un retemblido en todo su cuerpo. Aquel hombre inflingía una dominación completa a su persona y las veces que le había tocado, le había poseído, aun palpitaban sobre su cálida piel. La morena mano se posó en su mejilla haciendo contraste con su cristalina palidez. Apartó alguno de sus morenos mechones y acercó aún más su cuerpo, pegando ambos pechos. Los ojos carmesíes se entrecerraron ante el inminente tacto y aquellos carnosos y suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos, levemente.

**-¿Sabes porque tu eres él responsable de traerme vivo al jinchuuriki del Kyubi?-,** Itachi no sabía que responder, solo sentía como su respiración se aceleraba y aquella fría mano se colaba por sus cabellos azabache, acariciándolos mansamente. Al ver que no obtendría respuesta, prosiguió, **-porque tengo una interés personal en Uzumaki Naruto, pues… solo hubo una persona capaz de vencerme y eso aún siendo menor que yo…-,** hizo una pausa que sirvió al menor para abrir los ojos y mirarlo intrigado, por fin sabía una debilidad de aquel imponente hombre, **-Yondaime… ese hombre fue el que consiguió por primera vez que mordiera el polvo, el causante de que me fuera de Konoha y comenzara a planear mi venganza, ahora él esta muerto, pero dejó un legado, algo que me servirá para hacerle sufrir esté donde esté-,** sonrió de nuevo y mostrando el regocijo que le producía la plena idea al brillar de sus inmensos ojos azules, se encogió un poco, para poder rozar ambas mejillas y desviarse hacia el amplio cuello del Uchiha, que suspiró ante la calidez de aquellos labios que le exprimían dolorosamente la piel.

**-Kyubi…-,** musitó dejándose hacer y sintiendo todo el placer de esas meras caricias, simples pero profundas e incesantes, después volvió a recapacitar lo escuchado, **-no… Kyubi no… tu… a quién quieres es a Naruto-kun ¿cierto?-,** si, no tenía duda, estaba en la dirección correcta, su intuición así se lo decía.

El líder impresionado se retiró, agarrándolo ahora por la fina y delicada cintura, sus inmensos ojos azules lo escrutaban cada vez mas orgulloso de aquel muchacho que había caído en sus redes hace varios años.

**-Exacto, y no solo porque sea el hijo de aquel ser que me venció, si no porque es mi sobrino, Yondaime… era… mi otöto-,** una enorme y siniestra sonrisa curvó sus labios, los ojos rojos calibraban cada posibilidad, cada respuesta, pero… no sabía que podía objetar a aquella confesión.

A él ya nada le sorprendía, y menos algo así, hacía mucho tiempo que había formado un parentesco entre Naruto-kun y Yondaime, y también barajado la posibilidad de un lazo con su líder, cualquiera que conociera al cuarto podría saborear el inminente parecido que había entre ambos, solo que este tenía el pelo mas corto y de un calor tierra.

Itachi sujetó las manos que apresaban su cintura y con lentitud las fue apartando, desvió la vista y sus largas pestañas se cerraron al compás de sus párpados. Abrió mínimamente los labios como si fuera a decir algo para relamerlos y volver a cerrarlos. Después de dejar resbalar dos dedos por el moreno rostro de aquel hombre, se volteó y caminó hasta la puerta, alejándose despacio de él.

**-¿Nos vas a decirme nada?-,** preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, le encanta la sutileza del Uchiha, su misterioso comportamiento y el profundo misterio que ocultaba su mente.

**-Todo esta dicho, me marcharé y tardaré días en volver-,** frenó antes de llegar al final de la estancia y agarró nuevamente el pomo, esta vez mas tranquilo que cuando entró en el lugar, **-y en esta ocasión, no llevaré conmigo a Kisame-,** un último vistazo de aquellos ojazos carmesíes y salió del cuarto, dejando a su líder solo y frenado en la mitad de la nada.

Se acarició el flequillo castaño y se relamió los labios, como siempre hacía después de probar el delicioso sabor de la boca de Itachi. Con burla se tocó los ojos y se arañó los párpados sin control, mientras una risita desquiciada hacía eco en el lugar.

**-Lo único que tengo semejante a ti son estos asquerosos ojos, cuida bien de mi Itachi en su visita, estoy deseando saber como actúa al regresar, jiji-,** hablaba él solo, mientras que por su mente, pasaban una y mil escenas de lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

**------**

Itachi entró en su cuarto, suspirando agitado, tener que controlar su carácter ante los demás le producía unos intensos nervios difíciles de manejar. Atravesó la estancia pudiendo escuchar como sus pasos se hacían pesados, ante la presión de sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo e intentó mantener la calma. Tenía que pensar en un par de cosas que eran esenciales para poder interpretar un buen papel. Lo primero era quitarse esa capa, lo involucrarían inconscientemente con Akatsuki y quería pasar desapercibido. Lo segundo era arrancarse el emblema de Konoha de la frente, ambas cosas fueron a parar sobre la cama denuda. Relajó los brazos y siguió meditando, cayó en la cuenta del símbolo de ambu que llevaba en su brazo derecho, así que tendría que ocultarlo con alguna técnica, no podría arriesgarse que por alguna situación algo imprevisible la visualizaran.

Colocó la mano sobre él músculo donde estaba el dibujo y dejó que de sus labios escaparan unas simples palabras…

**-_Shökyo no jutsu_ (técnica de invisibilidad)-,** poco a poco el símbolo de los ambu fue desapareciendo hasta que un punto negro quedó en el centro, única forma de romper el genjutsu.

Ahora mantenía su camiseta negra de mangas cortas, con un cuello de red que le resultaba bastante cómodo, en la parte inferior unos pantalones negros bastante anchos para mejor flexibilidad y unas gomas blancas que cubrían protectoramente sus tobillos adhiriéndose a la parte posterior de sus sandalias oscuras.

Por ahora creía que estaba preparado para marchar, se tocó la katana que llevaba en la cadera y su bolsa de utensilios ninja que portaba en el muslo derecho. Solo le quedaba llevar acabo aquel difícil jutsu y hacer un largo viaje.

**-Esto cada vez me parece más una locura-,** sujetó una tiza blanca y comenzó a formar un círculo en el suelo, **-pero aunque lo sea, no me echaré a atrás, es la única forma que tengo para evitar que lo maten-,** cuando lo hubo hecho se quitó los restos de las manos con unas cuantas palmadas, **-lo que tengo que tener presente es…-,** resopló **–intentar no hacer algo que pueda cambiar el futuro-,** aquella posibilidad le hizo tener un ligero tic en la ceja, hasta que acudió nuevamente a su semblante inmune.

Después colocó al norte del circulo un sello donde se podía leer _"mirai"_ (futuro) a su espalda y justo en la línea sur, otro con la palabra _"genzai"_ (presente) y en el centro, entre sus piernas, aquel que llevaba como nombre _"kako"_ (pasado) Aplicó varios sellos y activo el mangekyou Sharingan. Un chiflido escapó de sus seseantes labios y con ellos la ultima frase.

**-_Kako jampu no jutsu_ (técnica del salto al pasado)-.**

En aquel momento desapareció acompañado de un pequeño remolino de aire que ascendió hasta el techo, con aquel hecho los sellos echaron a arder dejando tres columnas de humo, que en vez de urgir sobre ellas señalaban el centro del círculo. En pocos segundos todo se deshizo sin dejar restos algunos.

**------**

Yondaime estaba sentando en una gran roca, disfrutaba viendo como los dos alumnos que le quedaban entrenaban conjuntamente. Desde la muerte de Obito, Kakashi había cambiado su forma de ser, y sabía que ha veces lloraba, pues algunas mañanas cuando se reunían algo mas temprano de lo normal, restos de lágrimas quedaban por sus mejillas, en el fondo lo echaba de menos.

Tenía que reconocer que él también pero, así era la guerra, uno se iba y otro ocupaba el lugar que la ficha incompleta había dejado, no podían lamentarse de cada perdida que hubiera tenido la aldea de Konoha, y eso lo tenía muy claro. Aunque… nunca era agradable, ver morir a un alumno, a alguien que ha estado durante mas de tres años bajo tu cuidado, que le habías enseñado a ser un buen ninja pero… no lo suficiente como para mantenerse vivo en aquel tiempo. Se sentía un poco defraudado, pero aún más de si mismo.

**-¡Sensei!-,** este ascendió la cabeza y dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones para atender a Rin. La chica había madurado, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, de un color azulado pasando a morado, sus ojos eternamente lilas y profundos, su cuerpo al igual, estaba mejor formado y mantenía un pecho de dimensiones considerables para su edad, **-¡Hey sensei me está escuchando!-, **su arrugada frente y la achicada mirada demostraba un ligero enfado.

**-¿Eh? Ah, Rin por supuesto, dime-,** la verdad es que estaba tan concentrado en mirarle los pechos que no se había dado cuenta de la insistencia de su alumna.

**-Eso esta mejor-,** sonrió abiertamente, **-¿recuerdas que estamos a Septiembre? hoy precisamente es tu cumpleaños ¡mira te he traído un regalo! Aunque seguro que no mejor que el que te dará Rumiko…-,** picarona empezó a clavarle el codo en el costado, mientras los ojos azules solo observaban el ir y venir de cierta parte de su cuerpo, sonrojándose un poco.

**-Vaya pervertido-,** se pudo escuchar a lo lejos, Kakashi a sus catorce añitos, se dedicaba a escuchar la conversación mientras se liaba a golpes con un árbol bastante recio para poder soportarlos.

Ante aquella bastante acertada descripción de sí mismo, el rubio le sonrió a la chica y agarró el pequeño paquete que tenía entre sus manos. Lo movió un poco acercándolo a su oreja para poder saber que había dentro.

**-Parece que solo hay una cosa dentro ¿que será…?-,** comentaba para sacar de quicio a Rin con tanta tranquilidad.

La chica comenzó a dar saltitos a su alrededor y apretó las manos de su sensei abriendo con ellas el maldito paquete.

**-Más rápido-,** gruñía ansiosa de saber la cara que pondría al verlo.

Yondaime simplemente reía por los nervios de la chica, mientras escuchaba bufar a un peliplateado a lo lejos, dándole más fuerte al pobre árbol.

Cuando el papel de regalo cayó al suelo, pudo contemplar un bonito marco color madera enderezando en su interior una brillante foto. En ella, aparecía una linda mujer pelirroja con los ojos verdes abrazada por él mismo, y entre las manos de ambos su abultado vientre, con la vida de su primer hijo.

Rin ilusionaba inclinaba su cuerpo hacia los lados para poder ver la cara de su profesor, este simplemente miraba el regalo entre sus manos, una expresión seria se había adueñado de cada linda y suave facción que adornaban su cara. Suspiró y de un momento a otro le ofreció a la peliazul una preciosa sonrisa.

**-Arigato, la colocaré en el salón conforme llegue a casa-,** comentó con una ilusión fingida, que no llegó a ser descubierta por la chica pero si por el otro joven que más lejos paró sus golpes para observarlos directamente.

Ilusionada le besó la mejilla mientras se separaba para ordenar sus utensilios médicos con los que había practicado toda la mañana. Ahora fue el turno de Kakashi para acercarse y dejarle en las manos de su sensei el mismo kunai que el rubio le había entregado el día de su ascenso a jounin.

**-¿Y esto?-,** quedó pensativo, mientras jugaba con él y lo hacía rodar en su dedo, **-desde ese día ya no quieres ni mis antiguos presentes, eres algo rencoroso, ¿verdad, Kashi-chan?-, **

A Yondaime le gustaba mucho martirizarlo, sabía que sentía aquel muchacho de catorce años por él y como le había molestado que tuviera un desliz con una de las princesas que tenía que proteger, dejándola embarazada y teniendo que traerla con él a Konoha, aunque claro estaba, ni estaba enamorado ni pensaba casarse con ella, únicamente, la mantendría en su casa hasta que tuviera el bebé y después ella volvería a su aldea con su familia.

**-Serás…-,** un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja del peliplateado, que intentó mantener la tensión de sus puños y no darle un buen golpe a su sensei, cogió aire y lo miró con molestia, **-creía que entenderías porque diablos te lo devolvía, ¡arg tanta fama y solo eres un pervertido!-,** gruñó dándose la vuelta, a la vez que ambos pudieron escuchar la despedida de la kunoichi, que alzaba la mano mientras corría alejándose rápidamente.

**-Espera-,** cambiando su rostro a uno más serio, agarró a Kakashi del brazo y lo volvió hacia él, dejándolo atrapado entre ambas piernas (recordad que yondy esta sentado en la roca UU), **-se muy bien que significa, me estas diciendo que he conseguido adiestrarte como un buen ninja y ya no tienes porque aceptar mi ayuda, yo me alegro, Kakashi…-,** le bajó suavemente la mascara y con ambas manos echó el flequillo del muchacho hacia atrás para poderle ver bien los ojos, **-aun así, seguirás siempre siendo mi preferido-.**

El jounin tragó saliva, su sensei, el hombre del cual estaba totalmente enamorado lo estaba atrapando con sus piernas, sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos y su cara comenzaba a acercase a la suya, creía morir cada vez que se hundía en aquellos inmensos ojos azules, cada vez que veía al viento introducirse entre sus hebras doradas, cada vez que rozaba su fina pero morena piel.

**-Yo… esto… sensei…-,** estaba avergonzado pero no dejó que el sonrojo acudiera a sus mejillas, desvió la vista y esperó a que le besara, sin embargo la calidez de aquellos labios la sintió en otro lugar, justo en el centro de su frente, **-¿pero que…?-.**

Yondaime lo retiró y con un inmensa sonrisa lo empujó un poco en la espalda para que se marchara.

**-¿Qué esperabas? Por kami, Kashi-chan aun eres un crío-,** arqueó mas sus labios y él también se levantó de la roca, quitándose el polvo de su trasero, **-cuando tengas unos cuantos años más y el pecho de Rin entonces vienes y me lo pides-,** burló, justo antes de entrecerrar los ojos y desviar su vista a unos matorrales, desde hace algún tiempo tenía una mala sensación.

**-Usuratonkachi-,** gruñó el peliplateado fastidiado y dolido por las últimas secas palabras, levantó la mano en gesto de despedida y salió disparado hacía el bosque, en la dirección contraria que había tomado su compañera momentos antes.

Cuando estuvo seguro que su alumno había corrido hasta una distancia considerable, hizo rodar un kunai de tres puntas en su dedo hasta agarrarlo finalmente por la empuñadura. Se concentró y en un momento lo había lanzado en la dirección de la cual provenía la presencia.

Escuchó un ruido, y poco después un muchacho de no más de 20 años apareció entre las hierbas, en su pálida mejilla un leve rasguño. Se lo tocaba mientras sus ojos grises escrutaban al rubio con severidad, más bien en un tono defensivo y previsor.

**-Lo siento-,** Yondaime se tocó el cabello dorado y se acercó, aun sin sonreír como habitualmente, hacia el desconocido, **-acabamos de salir hace apenas unos meses de la guerra, no me puedo fiar de alguien que lleva escondido observándonos a mí y a mis alumnos durante mas de veinte minutos-,** calibrando que no parecía tener intención de atacar y sabiendo que podría ser lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo si se equivocaba en su predicción, se aproximó aún más y le rozó la leve herida.

**-No es nada-,** el moreno se retiró y lamiéndose el dedo lo pasó después por su mejilla, aliviando la leve quemazón.

Se maldecía una y mil veces mentalmente, si hubiera tenido su Sharingan activado podría haberlo esquivado con facilidad, pero no podía a no ser que quisieran que lo reconocieran como un Uchiha, además que él en ese momento tendría que tener cinco años. No de ninguna manera, tenía que ocultarlo, aunque se expusiera a algún que otro golpe, de todas formas él también era poderoso, con Sharingan o sin él.

**-Creo que si lo es…-,** el rubio se volvió a acercar y apretando fuerte la cara entre sus manos, besó la herida.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿pero este tío de que iba? Primero se burlaba de su alumno por estar enamorado de él y ahora le besaba la cara, no entendía al cuarto, no comprendía sus acciones. Lo más extraño es que no se apartaba, y eso comenzaba a crisparle los nervios, así que posó las manos en su pecho e intentó empujarle.

**-Quítate-,** le gruñó con sequedad, intentando desviar suficientemente sus ojos hacia la izquierda e intentar adivinar en su expresión que ocurría.

Pero el agarre de la parte inferior de su mandíbula creció y una expresión siniestra apareció en su rostro, comenzó a quemarle esa parte y sentir que le absorbía algo. Quedó paralizado, no sabía que hacer, si la cosa seguía así tendría que acudir a su Sharingan.

**-Ya esta-,** Yondaime se separó y lo miró ahora sonriente, había cambiado la cara en un segundo, todos los sentimientos remplazados por unos nuevos.

No podía salir de su asombro ¿pero quién mierda era ese tío? Él no recordaba al cuarto de esa forma, lo tenía por otra clase de shinobi, pero… había algo siniestro en él que lo intrigaba y le retraía a la misma vez.

**-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-,** le escupió amenazante, escrutándole con la mirada mientras con el dorso de la mano se restregaba la mejilla.

**-Solo te he salvado la vida, el kunai estaba envenado, costumbres de guerra…, y por otro lado…-,** se distanció un poco y pudo apreciar un brillo dorado en sus pupilas, **-he ingerido un poco de tu chakra, eres alguien realmente poderoso, sabes igual que los Uchiha ¿Por qué será?-,** observaba como Itachi se quedaba expectante, él simplemente se sentaba en la misma roca que hace apenas unos minutos y esperaba una respuesta, estaba ansioso por saberla.

**-¿Tu puedes absorber chakra?-,** ante todo no debía darle pista de su visita y concentrarse en el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba en el pasado, descubrir los puntos débiles del líder de Akatsuki. ¿Podría ser que la forma en que le vencía fuera arrebatándole chakra?

Yondaime se acarició la barbilla y encogió pensativo los afilados ojos azules, aquel joven era extraño, lo había acusado indirectamente y parecía más interesado en él que lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su persona, estaba seguro que ocultaba algo, a parte de tener un poder desbordante. Hacía mucho que no le llamaba la atención nadie así, habría que aprovecharlo.

**-Si puedo, pero la razón no te la diré-,** dobló un poco la cabeza y dejó que el pelito le cayera hacia ese lado, lo seguía mirando, como buscando algo, **-no tienes bandana, ¿no eres un ninja?-.**

Itachi pensó, si le decía que si, tendría que buscar alguna aldea de la cual pertenecer, si no elegía la correcta podría deducir que era un enemigo, mejor decir que no, era lo más fácil y menos peligroso.

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-,** rodeos.

**-Tienes un bolsito con shuriken y pergaminos-,** lo señaló con un dedo, **-después no tienes bandana-, **ascendió la mano hacia la dirección de su frente, **-y portas una katana propias de ambus-, **agregó después, **-¿Qué eres?-,** volvió a esperar ansioso la respuesta.

"_Mierda"_ el moreno había pasado por alto todos aquellos detalles. La verdad, no pensaba mostrarse cara a cara con él, pero lo había descubierto sin siquiera acercarse mucho. Tampoco era difícil probar a inventarse algo, por intentarlo…

**-Yo soy el…-,** el rubio se levantó y volviendo a sacudirse sus ropas, le cortó.

**-Seguramente, no te habrás criado en una aldea ninja, habrás robado esas armas y te dedicarás a proteger comerciantes que van de un lugar a otro, como casi todos los que están en tu situación ¿cierto?-,** sonrió acompañado de una expresión dulce. Con toda la familiaridad que pudo, dio tres grandes pasos y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, invitándole a andar a su lado.

Itachi asintió, dudaba que aquello fuera una trampa, pero tampoco esperaba que tuviera esos prontos, se dejó guiar, mientras se preparaba para escuchar la nueva retahíla de frases juntas que soltaba por su boca.

**-Bueno pues no te preocupes, si estas de paso podrás quedarte un tiempo en Konoha, por como te veo no tendrás dinero, puedes quedarte en mi casa y así disculparme por el accidente del kunai-,** de nuevo en un segundo apareció aquel brillo dorado en sus ojos, **-antes de nada ¿sabes quién soy?-,** apartó el brazo y le miró de reojo, esperando una respuesta, esta vez parece que tenía una opinión sobre el nuevo visitante depende de lo que contestara.

**-Podría mentirte y hacerme el sorprendido cuando me lo dijeras, pero… no quiero, si, lo se, por eso cuando dejé a la pareja que custodiaba cerca de aquí, me acerqué a observarte, Yondaime Hokage-,** afirmó escrutándolo él también con sus afilados ojazos negros.

El rubio arqueó una sonrisa de medio lado y siguió avanzando, guardando pleno silencio, notando la presencia de Itachi a su lado, siguiéndolo. Por ahora se haría el engañado, hasta que él mismo cayera en su propia trampa, era divertido y tendría una cantidad desbordante de chakra que chupar, profundizó la mueca de su rostro.

**------**

Llevaban un tiempo caminando en silencio. Itachi observaba la villa buscando alguna que otra diferencia a como él la recordaba, pero a parte de algunos pocos edificios de menos, la estructura y elegancia de Konoha seguía invicta. La gente tampoco había cambiado, algo en la forma de vestir, en aquel tiempo eran mas modestos, pero por ejemplo los uniformes seguían siendo los mismos, y la actitud agradable o mejor dicho falsamente agradable de los ciudadanos también seguía totalmente igual.

Se sentía un poco intimidado ante aquellas inquisitivas miradas. Al pasar el Hokage entre ellos únicamente se inclinaban mostrando respecto, sin embargo a él lo acribillaban molestos, o más bien por el desinterés de su líder por los actos de cortesía, ya que ni siquiera los miraba.

Apunto estuvo de frenar el acelerado paso, intentar preguntar algo e intentar entablar una conversación, pero sus intenciones se esfumaron cuando un ambu con la mascara de Usagi, paró antes ellos.

**-Hokage-sama, Rumiko-san lleva preguntando por usted durante toda la mañana y hay un par de documentos que debe firmar con urgencia en la torre ¿sería mucha molestia acudir ahora mismo?-,** lo dijo todo tan rápido que parecía haber estado durante mucho tiempo buscando las palabras adecuadas para informarle.

El rubio lo miró molesto para después sonreírle y posar una mano conciliadora en su hombro.

**-De acuerdo Meru-chan, voy inmediatamente y regreso a casa, bastante tienes con aguantar a Rumiko como para que yo me enfade contigo-,** le acarició seductor el borde de la mascara y se dirigió hacia el moreno, que seguía un poco sorprendido, sobre todo por el diminutivo que había usado para llamar a ese ambu, **-esta es mi sombra, el que lleva todo el papeleo y doma a…-,** se quedó pensativo buscando un apelativo mas adecuado, **-cuida a la mujer que me va a dar un hijo-,** agregó.

El Uchiha lo observó largamente, se podían sacar tantas dudas a cada frase que pronunciaba que no sabía si era oportuno dictarlas ahora. Se decidió por lo más habitual.

**-Encantado…-,** pensó como llamarlo, **-¿como debería…?-,**

**-Ah si, claro. Me llamo Nagusameru** (el que consuela, ya veréis porque decidí llamarlo así UU) **pero todo el mundo me llama Nagusa-kun, claro está, menos Hokage-sama y Rumiko-san-,** afirmó el chico sin quitarse la mascara, cuidando la distancias pero siendo educado, **-¿con quién tengo el placer de hablar?-.**

Yondaime intensificó la mirada y espero a que contestara, parecía que realmente le interesaba la respuesta. Itachi no se inmutó, simplemente dejó su nombre fluir.

**-Me llamo Itachi-,** acortó todo lo que pudo, intentando no dar más información de la prevista. Aunque todo no le salió como planeaba, había un rubio que sostenía una sonrisa escueta mientras los afilados ojos azules se clavaban en él.

**-Es de falta de educación presentarse sin dar antes el apellido-,** comentó mordaz disfrutando de la expresión furiosa que le regaló su nuevo conocido, este simplemente le señaló al ambu, dando a entender que él tampoco lo había echo, **-eso es distinto, un ambu no puede dispensar cierta información sobre su verdadera personalidad-,** ante este nuevo ataque se sintió aún más satisfecho, le llenaba cada vez que el Uchiha lo escrutaba con súbita molestia.

El apellido le salió solo, no sabía porque lo había elegido, pero fue el primero que le vino a la mente, podría ser su significado, ser descubierto. ¿Querría él ser descubierto por aquel hombre? Algo le decía que sus planes serían frustrados, lo tenía casi seguro antes de empezar, pero Uchiha Itachi nunca se echaría hacia atrás y temería a lo desconocido, él era invencible en cualquier aspecto.

**-Mi nombre completo es Mitsukaru Itachi-,** y forzó una sonrisa que de lejos se pudo apreciar bastante falsa.

El cuarto siguió observando cada gesto en aquel extraño moreno, a él no le engañaba. Su primera impresión fue que estaba fuera de peligro, pero a cada momento que lo conocía un poco más y le obligaba a mentir una y otra vez, había cambiado su opinión, ese chico le traería problemas, pero… había algo en él que le atraía, esperaría esos inconvenientes con ansias, para así poder vencerlos y saber que misterio guardaba aquel muchacho, ochos años más joven que él.

**-Ahora que os conocéis, Meru-chan acompaña a Itachi a mi casa, se quedará un tiempo con nosotros hasta que retome de nuevo su camino o encuentre a alguien que esté dispuesto a pagar sus honorarios ¿verdad?-,** una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro e Itachi a regañadientes tuvo que asentir, **-pues te dejo en buenas manos-,** le dio un empujoncito y antes de partir en la dirección contraria para firma aquellos dichosos papeles, le dirigió una mirada severa al ambu, dándole a entender algo que solo ellos dos comprendieron.

Cuando se hubo marchado se encaminaron en completo silencio unas calles más abajo, después de dar tres vuelas, tuvieron ante sí una modesta pero no por eso menos grande casa, donde aquel desconocido comenzó a entrar. El moreno lo siguió con sus hermosos ojos grises y decidió andar sus pasos y adentrarse también en la vivienda.

Deslizó la puerta y entraron a la pequeña galería, descalzándose antes de pasar al interior. Por fin, aquel misterioso chico se quitó la mascara de Usagi y dejó que unas hebras largas, sedosas y castañas cayeran sobre su cara y pecho, cuando ascendió su rostro unos enormes ojos blancos parecieron calarle hasta el alma.

**-Ahora que se, que convivirá con nosotros me presentaré adecuadamente, soy Hyuga Nagusameru-,** y con una cálida sonrisa le extendió la mano que Itachi no tardó en estrechar.

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, el ruido de unos pasos hizo temblar un poco el delicado suelo de madera. Ante ellos una hermosa chica había aparecido en cuestión de segundos. Su largo cabello cobrizo estaba recogido en un moño redondo del cual caían algunas hebras, sus ojos hermosos y verdes parecía puras esmeraldas y sus labios cuidadosamente coloreados de rojo la hacían ver casi igual que una muñeca de porcelana. Su moldeado cuerpo estaba cubierto por un kimono rosa y rojo, cayendo provocativamente por sus hombros y dejando ver un inmenso y atrayente canalillo. Al venir corriendo se había arremangado un poco la parte posterior del traje enseñando las delicadas pantorrillas y los finos tobillos. Nagusa se sonrojó.

**-¿Quién es este, Meru-chan? Creía que era otra de sus adoradas amantes-,** se quejó rompiendo toda el aura celestial que la rodeaba. Había soltado de nuevo su ropajes al suelo y mientras esperaba la respuesta, se miraba las uñas de un sutil color carmín.

**-Es un invitado de Hokage-sama, se quedará aquí por una temporada, Rumiko-san-,** educadamente se inclinó y esperó a que ella volviera a hablar para erguirse de nuevo.

**-Otra molestia para mi penosa vida-,** y volteando de una forma señorial, adelantó unos pasos hasta introducirse en una pequeña sala que había a su izquierda, justo enfrente de unas enormes escaleras que llevarían a un piso superior.

Itachi la miró con asco, eran aquellas las mujeres que le habían echo esclarecer que mejor sería tener amantes masculinos, aunque también reconocía que no todas las mujeres eran como ella, hasta una vez tuvo sexo esporádico con alguna. Nagusa entendía aquella expresión por parte del invitado y se apresuró a defenderla con ímpetu.

**-No cree opiniones equívocas de ella, solo es una princesa acostumbrada a toda clases de mimos, esta harta de verse encerrada en esta casa y lo único que desea es tener a ese bebé para así poder irse con su padre y regresar la vida que ella mantenía-,** sus facciones se entornaron tristes, melancólicas, desprendiendo un as demasiado afligido como para pasarlo por alto.

Sin embargo el moreno no aportó frase alguna, simplemente se encaminó detrás de ella y parándose frente al marco de la puerta corrediza, le indicó al ambu que los dejara un momento solos. Por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero algo le impedía entrar tras ese hombre a la sala, así que esperó, si pasaba algo ya intervendría.

Itachi, se adentró sin mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada sobre un elegante cojín rojo, con sutileza apoyaba sus manos en sus muslos y mantenía un postura bastante recta. Este se colocó frente a ella, separados únicamente por una mesa, no la remeó y prefirió, dejar las piernas sueltas mientras que se dejaba caer también en el esponjoso cojín.

La miró de forma socarrona, dejando mostrar su desinterés pero esclarecer su burla. Rumiko pareció no darle importancia a los actos de aquel desconocido, simplemente lo observó severamente con aquellas vivas esmeraldas y se decidió a entablar una incómoda conversación.

**-No sabía que Kaseiyo había cambiado de preferencias, eres el primer amante masculino que tiene-,** desvió la mirada y agarró delicadamente una taza de té que había frente a ella, creía que con aquel comentario molestaría a Itachi pero este únicamente sonrió.

Se tocó el largo cabello azabache y atrajo la coleta hasta su pecho, se quedó observándola sin negárselo, hecho que molestó a la joven, provocando que incómodamente se removiera en su asiento.

**-Es una casa preciosa, me ha llamado la atención, y bueno… Nagusa-kun también-,** esperó su reacción, sabía que la había ofendido, todo lo parecía bello menos ella, y eso hería en su orgullo.

La pelirroja soltó la taza y después de morderse levemente el labio por el coraje, intentó guardar las formas y contener el tono de su voz, ante todo era una princesa, no podía olvidarlo.

**-Si no eres el amante de Kaseiyo ¿que te trae por aquí, Itachi-kun?-,** respiró hondo varias veces, tenía que controlarse. Alzó su mano y mientras contemplaba la meditación del moreno se quitó el palillo que atravesaba su moño, dejando caer todo el cabello carmesí en sus hombros, dándole un aspecto celestial ¿intentaba provocarlo?

Itachi rió, creía que intentando desplegar sus encantos con él funcionaría, pero ante todo las mujeres como ella, por muy hermosas que fueran, no le atraían de ninguna de las maneras. Se pasó la mano por la frente y le respondió.

**-Primero, no he negado ser su amante-,** la frente de Rumiko se arrugó, **-y sobre el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, creo que él mismo que el tuyo-,** dejó caer con bastante descaro, apoyó la espalda en la pared cercana y resopló entusiasmado.

**-¿Qué…-,** del coraje la pobre mujer tenía un tic en la ceja, **-quieres decir con eso?-,** la ultima parte de la pregunta ya escapó con un gruñido que alertó a Nagusameru, provocando que entrara en la sala, pero sin intervenir.

**-Esta mas que claro, fue un error por él cual cree que debe compensarme-,** había dado directamente en la llaga y disfrutaba de ello.

La mujer cogió el té y con un movimiento brusco lo estrelló justo en la construcción que había detrás de la cara de Itachi, dándole el tiempo justo para poder apartarse evitando el golpe. Bruscamente y balbuceando toda clase de maldiciones, se levantó arremangándose nuevamente el kimono y pasó por el lado del ambu sin mirarlo, parándose a escasos centímetros del pie de la escalera.

**-Te arrepentirás de joderme la vida, Itachi-,** gruñó la mujer con la más furiosa de sus miradas.

El Uchiha sonrió con prepotencia y volvió a acariciarse el pelo, esta vez echando algunas hebras negras hacía atrás, se sentó adecuadamente acompañado de un reflejo rojizo que iba y venía a sus ojos, le estaba excitando aquella situación.

**-Las amenazas no son propias de una mujer elegante, aunque tu no debes preocuparte por eso-,** Rumiko tembló, **-y joderme la vida ya lo estás haciendo tú desde que puse un pié en esta casa, solo te diré algo…-,** la cobriza se volvió a observarlo con ira mientras el otro encogía los ojos amenazadoramente, **-no te metas en mi camino, fulana-,** mientras la mujer parecía reventar de la furia, Itachi se echó hacia atrás y agarró un trozo de la taza destrozada, la sujetó con dos dedos y la lanzó hacia la mujer, rajándole la manga del vestido pero sin producirle daño alguno, **-ahora, largo-,** ordenó.

Rumiko temblaba como una niña asustada, pero después se tranquilizó, solo quería intimidarla, nunca le haría daño por su propio bien, así que volteando de forma áspera, subió tranquilamente las escaleras, sin muestra de estupor, con ese gesto únicamente le declaraba la guerra, cosa que animó al moreno, le gustaría la estancia allí, sobre todo el tiempo que tuviera para meterse con aquella mujer.

Nagusa después de ver todo lo sucedido, se sentó frente al invitado con un gesto desaprobatorio de cabeza. Intentó relajar sus músculos, dejó la máscara en la mesa y lo escrutó severamente con la mirada.

**-No debió hacer eso, no son formas de tratar a Rumiko-san, ella no se merece que le hablaras así-,** riñó de una forma más calmada el ambu.

Itachi no aportó comentario alguno, no había podido resistirse a hacerlo, la cara insolente de aquella mujer lo estaba pidiendo y no sabía con quién trataba. El muchacho lo siguió mirando, dándose cuenta de un nuevo corte en la mejilla pálida del moreno. Se levantó y con paso tranquilo se sentó a su lado.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-,** preguntó el Uchiha, extrañado por tal acercamiento, poco después sintió una mano en su cara y unas cuantas gotas de sangre por ella.

**-Te ha cortado con la taza-,** informó sacando de un bolsito una pequeña tirita para colocarla en la herida.

No respondió, creía haberla esquivado a tiempo, pero no lo había echo, acostumbrado a su Sharingan mantenía la guardia baja, pero no debería, no ahora. Enfadado por su falta de cuidado le quitó la gasa para desinfectar la herida y la tirita al ambu para él mismo curarse, después se tranquilizó, estaba ahí para saber como era Yondaime, y aquella persona sería una buena fuente de información.

**-Dime, Nagusa-kun ¿es normal para el Hokage, traer desconocidos a su casa?-,** quitó el práctico protector y pegó bien la tirita en su mejilla, hoy ya iban dos cortes en su hermosa cara, ambos cruzados casi milimétricamente (a este paso parecerá kenshin XD)

**-Bueno…-,** empezó a recoger todo lo que había por ahí mientras pensaba la respuesta, **-si son mujeres bellas pues la verdad es que no se lo piensa mucho-,** sonrió un poco y metiéndolo todo en su bolsito junto a los shuriken, añadió, **-aunque nunca ha puesto tanta atención a un hombre como con usted, parece que algo le ha llamado verdaderamente la atención-.**

Aquello no era buena señal, eso quería decir que ya sospechaba de él y la mejor forma de combatir al oponente es ponerte de su lado, atacar desde dentro y sobre todo, tenerlo plenamente vigilado. Aunque para lo que él quería descubrir esta era la mejor situación.

**-¿Kaseiyo es su verdadero nombre?-,** esto lo había tomado por sorpresa pero se dejó llevar para no darle a entender a esa mujer que no estaba puesto al tanto, **-es curioso, pero nunca lo había oído-.**

El ambu se apoyó en la misma pared en la que estaba reposado Itachi, quedando los dos sentados y muy juntitos. Itachi no se sobresaltó, simplemente puso atención a las palabras que comenzaban a escapar de los labios de su nuevo confidente.

**-Pues… a él nunca le ha gustado que lo llamaran por su nombre, no sabemos el motivo, solo a la gente que tiene un fuerte vínculo con él, se lo permite. Siempre lo han llamado por un apodo, o por su cargo, pero nunca por su nombre completo, Para no saber, no conozco ni su apellido, tampoco tiene un clan del cual provenir, no sabe quienes son sus padres, es todo un misterio-.**

Bueno, entonces él ya tenía un adelanto, conocía perfectamente aquel apellido. Se inclinó un poco y dejó que su cabeza se recostara en el hombro de aquel ambu, si llevaba razón en su predicción, aquello era precisamente lo que Yondaime le advirtió que no hiciera a Nagusa cuando le envió esa severa mirada.

El Hyuga se puso tenso y abrió ampliamente los ojos blancos, claramente podía sentir el chakra del Hokage acercarse y sabía que el moreno también lo había notado ¿porque entonces empezaba una situación tan comprometida? Sin querer parecer descortés se echó un poco hacía su derecha, separando su cuerpo del próximo.

**-¿Por qué te separas? Solo estoy cansado, no quería incomodarte o parecer grosero-,** Itachi puso su más lastimosa cara, para soltar sus cabellos despacio, dejando que estos cayeran a su rostro, embelleciéndolo de forma admirable.

El castaño tragó saliva, se escuchó la puerta de la calle y en poco tiempo Yondaime había cruzado la estancia, entrando al salón y observando la escena. El Uchiha miraba cálidamente al ambu, su cuerpo estaba recostado completamente en la pared, sus piernas abiertas en una postura algo dejaba, y con todo su seductor cabello como un manto azabache recorrerle rostro y pecho, una visión más que agradable para la vista de cualquiera. Nagusa lo contemplaba atontado, impactado con aquella belleza que le había dejado mudo. En alguna ocasión estuvo tentado de ascender su mano y acariciar esa piel de porcelana, aunque se lo replanteó mejor y quedó completamente quieto. La voz del mayor habló, parecía algo irritado con lo que veía.

**-Me parece estupendo que ahora os llevéis tan bien, pero… ¿Meru-chan tu no tendrías que estar cuidando de Rumiko? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?-, **con paso ligero se acercó al lado contrario de donde estaba su fiel subordinado, arrodillándose junto a Itachi.

**-Esta en su cuarto… por…-,** no sabía si echarle las culpas al moreno o suavizar la explicación, el rubio encogió el rostro esperando impaciente, **-esto… ya sabes el carácter que tiene…-,** tragó saliva, la cara del kage empezaba a endurecerse.

El Uchiha con pesadez se levantó acariciándose la doble marca de la cara, por algún motivo le escocía. Dirigió su mirada a Yondaime y le soltó la verdad, todo lo que pensaba.

**-Esa mujer es una remilgada que se cree que es algo, ha conseguido sacarme de mis casillas y me he limitado a devolverle los refinados insultos, hasta se atrevió a tirarme una taza-,** el rubio parecía no entender aunque su gesto furioso no desaparecía, **-pero por supuesto se la devolví, no me quedaría quieto-,** el vaso se desbordó.

Como un poseso el mayor se lanzó contra Itachi, intentando tirarlo sobre la mesa. Este en el último momento lo esquivó, saltando rápidamente hacia atrás apoyando las manos en la mesa y dejándose caer al otro lado de esta. Sonrió satisfecho, ya era hora de demostrarle que no era cualquiera, que era el mejor ninja de su época.

**-Te equivocas si creías que con eso me…-,** quedó mudo al sentir algo afilado en su garganta y uno de sus brazos ser retorcido en su espalda, tragó saliva e intentó voltearse, aún más fuerte lo apretaron, **-¿Cómo has podido?-.**

**-Por algo me llaman el rayo amarillo de Konoha ¿no crees?-,** el moreno se mordió el labio e intentó forcejear, pero no había manera de librarse de aquel agarre, **-quédate quieto y escucha…-,** su voz se volvió áspera, y sosteniendo con firmeza aquel kunai que le atravesaba la garganta, se acercó con delicadeza al oído pálido, susurrándole, **-vas bien encaminado al pensar que me importa una mierda lo que le pase a Rumiko, pero ten en cuenta que dentro de ella esta mi hijo, y a él si que lo quiero. Así que te advierto algo ¿Cómo le pase algo por tus chulerías, te mato, me escuchas?-,** con un rápido movimiento le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, soltando el cuchillo y rodeándole firmemente el pecho.

Itachi no habló, no sabía que decir, aquella sensación le hacía estremecer, sentir esos calientes labios en su oreja, sus manos apretando sus pectorales, lo estaban volviendo loco. El cuerpo del mayor se encontraba totalmente pegado a su espalda, su cintura clavaba en su trasero, suspiró, tenía que coger aire o moriría asfixiado.

Yondaime lo apretó más a él, y estirando del largo cabello azabache en una brusca sacudida, se aproximó a su cuello, aspirándolo. Aquello empezaba a ponerse peligroso, y el Uchiha pudo reaccionar al observar frente a sí el rostro contraído y escandalizado del pobre ambu, que no podía ni siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

**-Suél… tame…-,** logró decir roncamente, de una forma tan sexy que algo en el estómago del rubio se revolvió.

**-Solo si has entendido mi advertencia-,** concluyó, apoderándose más fuerte de aquel cuerpo, besándole el cuello y estirando con brusquedad de aquella salvaje melena.

El moreno no sabía como salir de aquella situación, odiaba la dominación, se sentía igual que cuando su líder lo poseía a la fuerza, le hacía ver quién era más poderoso, y él lo odiaba, de ninguna manera consentiría a otra persona que se comportara igual que aquel despreciable ser. Tenía que pensar en un golpe de impacto, algo lo suficientemente perturbador como para que lo liberase y creía que tenía la palabra clave.

Cuando el kage volvió a chocar la respiración contra su oreja, y acercarse con la lengua levemente hacía su cara, entendió que era el momento mas adecuado para un ataque.

**-Suéltame… Uzumaki Kaseiyo…-,** musitó brusco pero con una grave sonoridad, tentadora, insinuante, exquisita….

Como si algo le hubiera golpeado el rubio se tocó la cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y lo dejó libre, sus ojos ahora dorados, relampagueaban con insistencia, mientras pequeños quejidos de dolor escapaban de los carnosos labios. Al instante Itachi se arrepintió, solo quería acabar con aquella situación pero no producirle aquel inmenso desconcierto, aunque tenía que admitir que con cualquier otra persona no le hubiera importando, pero algo le chocaba en el pecho al verlo así.

Arrastrado por una fuerza invisible se inclinó un poco, para poder observar su cara, que se mantenía baja por el agudo dolor que sentía en las sienes. Se veía peor de los que pensaba, el color de sus ojos bailaba entre el azul y el dorado, su expresión cambiaba en cuestión de segundos de una sufrida a otra desquiciada ¿Qué le podría estar ocurriendo?

Itachi se agachó un poco más y le sujetó de la cintura para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin embargo este simplemente le empujó retirándole a una distancia considerable.

**-¡En este momento no puedes estar cerca de mí, aléjate!-,** le gritó, llevado por una angustia, impropia en él.

El moreno no lo entendía, y sin comprender él mismo su insistencia, volvió a intentar sujetarle, ayudarle. Sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo con el rubio sobre él, este le sujetaba de la camiseta mientras ascendía una de sus manos, separando un dedo y dejando que una larga y fina uña apareciera.

**-Kaseiyo… que… ¿Qué te ocurre?-,** preguntó sin saber que hacer, dejándose llevar por su instinto le golpeó la mejilla, con un fuerte puñetazo. La cara del Hokage se desvió mínimamente hacia la derecha, atacándole en ese mismo instante con sus afiladas uñas.

Itachi intentó arrastrase pero no podía, golpearle de nuevo pero no le dio tiempo, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe y el momento justo para contraatacar, apretó fuertemente los párpados y al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que este nunca llegó, asombrado los abrió buscando la razón de que se detuviera.

El mismo rubio había sujetado su mano derecha con la izquierda, teniendo la primera parte un color dorado en su ojo y la segunda uno azulado intenso.

**-Nunca…-,** le encaró con un gruñido, **-¡nunca me llames por mi apellido!-,** volvió a advertir, quitándose de encima y cayendo sentado hacia atrás.

El Uchiha quedó en el suelo, no sabía que hacer, como actuar y menos que añadir. Simplemente se incorporó y quedó expectante, mirándolo, si no se equivocaba, aquello… aquello… era propio de un… no, no podía ser… pero ¿como había sucedido, cuando, y porque? Estaba confundido, totalmente aturdido, vio como Nagusameru corrió en busca de su jefe y le ayudaba a incorporarse, se veía preocupado, pero parecía saber muy bien a que se enfrentaba.

**-Hokage-sama, debe descansar, no podemos dejar que pase de nuevo-,** sugirió algo aterrado, mientras lo agarraba de la cintura y se pasaba por los hombros uno de los fuertes brazos del rubio, **-Itachi-san, síguenos y te enseñaré tu habitación, ya esta oscureciendo-,** y con algo de torpeza por el peso que cargaba, echaron a andar, dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

El moreno buscó la mirada de Yondaime pero este la rehuía, lo último que le apetecía era volver a enfrentarse con aquel desconocido, y lo peor es que había temido horriblemente hacerle daño, no entendía como alguien que apenas conocía podía llegar a importarle tanto como para enfrentarse a su miedo solo para protegerle.

Itachi aun podía respirar la confusión en el ambiente, así que se limitó a seguir sus pasos, cuando subieron a la planta superior en pleno silencio, Nagusa señaló la primera puerta.

**-Tu dormitorio-,** dirigió el fino índice hasta la segunda, **-el de Rumiko-san y mío-,** se extrañó porque durmieran justo, aun así calló, tercera puerta, **-el de Hokage-sama-,** última y la que custodiaba a las demás, **-el baño por si lo necesitas, ahora… buenas noches-,** y con pasos acelerados se adentraron en el dormitorio que pertenecía a Yondaime.

Aquello no iba como esperaba, eran muchas las dudas que tenía y los inconvenientes a los que tenía que enfrentarse sin haberse preparado con anterioridad, le llegaba todo de golpe y estaba realmente aturdido. Suspirando agarró el pomo y se dispuso a entrar en aquel lugar, sería una noche muy larga.

**------**

El rubio se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama, irguió su espalda y quedó anclado en la orilla de esta. Sentía los pies fríos al pleno contacto con el suelo, mientras las manos se entrelazaban ante su cara. Tenía que serenarse, nunca había llegado a perder el control tan súbitamente con alguien desde hacía más de 5 años. Y bien sabía que enfurecerse no era la solución, más bien lo complicaba todo.

"_Siempre serás el mismo enclenque de siempre, Kaseiyo"_

Su frente se arrugó, otra vez intentaba molestarlo, aunque no caería en su trampa, ya era lo suficiente maduro como para soportarlo.

**-Raijuu, no creas que me importa lo que me digas, ya no-,** sonrió y se masajeó las sienes, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

"_Juju, eso crees, pero sabes muy bien que no es así Hokage-sama juju"_ –burló, sabía muy bien como controlarlo, como hacer que al final obedeciera la mayoría de sus ordenes, y esta vez tenía algo muy claro en mente que deseaba que su portador hiciera- _"aun no soportas que te llamen por tu verdadero nombre, que usen tu apellido ¿te sientes inferior cuando lo oyes? ¿rememoras la época en la que no eras nadie, mas que un simple niño perdido, en una gran villa que te despreciaba?"_

Las manos del cuarto crujieron ante lo escuchado, su respiración aceleró, un día cometería una locura para poder escapar de aquel demonio, lo odiaba, lo maldeciría hasta la muerte.

**-¡Maldita comadreja!-,** balbuceó entre dientes, **-admito que no me gusta me que llamen por mi apellido, pero hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido que soportarlo, ya que… ya que…-,** entonces fue cuando cayó en algo que había pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo, sus ojos se agrandaron y una impresionante confusión se dibujó incesante en ellos, **-¿Cómo lo sabe? Es imposible que alguien se lo haya dicho ¿entonces como…?-,** la sorpresa había pasado a segundo plano, ahora estaba el estupor propio de la ignorancia, se estaba alterando, creía que mantener al enemigo bajo su guardia serviría para retener sus acciones, pero estaba atacando desde dentro, y eso no se lo esperaba ¿quién era en realidad Mitsukaru Itachi?

"_¿Y porque no se lo preguntas? enfréntale, tengo deseos de tratarle, juju" _

El comentario lo alertó, le costaba adivinar que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel rokubi (seis colas) pero negó levemente con la cabeza. Si ahora iba sería capaz de dejarse llevar de nuevo y terminar matándolo y por algún motivo que no entendía la mera posibilidad de ese hecho le aterraba. Aquel chico, era extraño, le hacía sentir cosas que nunca en su vida había experimentarlo y… para que negarlo, tenía miedo a lo desconocido.

**-No lo haré, no estoy preparado para encararle de ese modo-,** se agarró el flequillo dorado y lo echó con gesto estresado hacia atrás, **-estoy furioso, eso sí, pero… no se si el tiene la respuesta que yo busco. Sentí su chakra aparecer de la nada, aunque el sabor es idéntico al de los Uchihas y sabes que yo nunca me equivoco, él lo niega. A veces aunque lo tengo cerca tengo la sensación de que esta lejos, de que si me acerco a tocarle se desvanecerá, es algo tan extraño-, **sus dedos estaban rígidos, aun sujetos a su moldeado cabello, los afilados ojos observaban el pomo de la puerta, tentando pero resistiendo.

"_¿A que tienes miedo? ¿a lo que vayáis hablar o… terminar haciendo?"_

La risa del bijuu retembló en toda la cabeza del rubio, encogiendo el entrecejo dolorosamente. Apretó el puño en señal de que parara y este se silenció, no sin antes dejar un leve ronroneo de placer al verlo sufrir.

**-No seas mal pensado ¿crees que todos estamos en celo como tu? Además, es un hombre, por el amor de dios ¿estás loco?-,** ya no sabía que pensar, que decir, se sentía ultrajado por aquella bestia, sin intimidad si quiera en esos aspectos.

"_Con las mujeres si sueles estarlo, juju"_ –Yondaime soltó un quejidito de molestia al admitir que en eso si llevaba razón- _"y no se porque dices eso, ya que cuando estabas lamiéndole la oreja y absorbiendo su cuello, te excitaste hasta tal punto de ponértela du-"_

**-¡Urusae!-,** gritó el rubio, aquello estaba pasando de azul oscuro, **-¡Vale lo admito, es él único tío que ha conseguido ponerme cachondo ¿contento?!-,** gruñó levantándose de la cama y dando fuerte pisadas en el bronco suelo.

"_Por supuesto que no, y ahora que has admitido eso, quiero que sepas que yo también tengo mis necesidades"_ –agregó sonriente- _"y a diferencia de a ti, a nosotros nos atraen los de nuestro mismo sexo, así que ya sabrás a lo que me refiero, juju"_ –aquella risita acabaría por crisparle los nervios- _"entiende que si tu te calientas con un tío, eso insita mis hormonas, lo necesito, ahora…"_

Kaseiyo quedó en blanco ¿esa asquerosa comadreja hablaba en serio? ¿Le estaba proponiendo… le pedía… que se tirara a Itachi….?

**-¡Y una mierda! Nunca, imposible, se acabó la conversación-,** se estaba empezando a alterar, por mucho que lo pensara no podía hacerlo, estaba fuera de sus principios, además doblegarse a un deseo de aquel animal era caer muy bajo.

En aquel momento de silencio, escuchó como la puerta de la habituación contigua se abría. Los pasos de dos personas se pudieron escuchar hasta que descendieron las escaleras y salieron de la casa. Sonrió irónicamente, siempre hacía lo mismo. Nagusameru conforme preveía una posible alteración en su carácter, no dudaba en sacar de allí a su querida princesa con alguna absurda excusa, ella no entendía porque lo hacía pero si la oferta era lo suficientemente atrayente aceptaba a regañadientes.

"_Ahora no tienes impedimentos para colarte en ese cuarto"_ –volvió a intervenir, aquel bijuu era insistente- _"¿no te gustaría verlo desnudo, entre las inmaculadas sábanas que hacen constaste con su hermoso cabello azabache, la piel pálida y perlada deslumbrar completamente su cuerpo, cada forma, cada curva, cada elegante y duro músculo?"_

Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía un severo problema entre piernas por culpa de su "querido amigo" aunque no estaba más que el mismo animal, intentado controlarlo para que no le dominase, efectuando un grandísimo esfuerzo en ello.

**-No-.**

"_Hazlo"_ –su tono era mas que severo, amenazante sería la mejor definición-.

Yondaime se lo pensó muchas veces, suspiró pesadamente y después de dudar por largo tiempo, se rindió, apretando fuerte los dientes y gruñendo con un ronco sonido gutural.

**-¡De acuerdo! Pero no te prometo nada-,** añadió antes de prepararse para salir de ese cuarto he introducirse en el otro, no sabía que pretexto usar, como entablar conversación, como… de la mejor forma decirlo "atacarle"

**------**

Itachi se encontraba tumbado en su cama, las suaves sábanas cubrían hasta su vientre, dejando su perfecto torso al descubierto. Siempre le había gustado dormir desnudo y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Sus brazos se mantenían alzados y sus manos acariciando su suave nuca. Miraba al techo, recapacitando todo lo sucedido, desde que había llegado a esta época todo se había tornado del revés de cómo él lo había planeado. Y había algo que lo frustraba, siempre había sentido un deseo carnal por el líder de Akatsuki, ese porte y su belleza exterior le llamaban mucho la atención, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con el cuarto. Él era la persona mas linda, fuerte, imponente y admirable que había visto en su vida.

No se había percatado de ello hasta su reciente enfrentación hacía apenas una hora. Se posó la mano en el cuello que había previamente besado el rubio y se imaginó de nuevo aquella boca hundiéndose en su cálida y delicada carne, el vello se le erizó y terminó con un estremecimiento propio de excitación. En definitiva aquello era un problema, pues nublaban todos sus fines, las ideas preconcebidas que había estado calculando con tanto cuidado.

Un chasquido proveniente de la entrada le hizo incorporarse, quedando sentando en el centro de la cama. Entonces fue cuando lo vio, la persona con la que había estado fantaseando estaba parada frente a él, con la cabeza gacha y la espalda apoyada contra la madera de la puerta. Los labios del moreno temblaron, intentando ser valientes y preguntar, pero las pocas palabras murieron en sus labios cuando una pregunta acarició sus oídos.

**-¿Cómo sabías mi apellido?-,** fue entonces cuando ascendió la vista y escrutándolo con severidad comenzó a acercársele, poniéndolo totalmente nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba con creces.

Pensó en la mejor respuesta, "vengo del futuro para que me digas los puntos débiles de tu hermano y poder matarlo" sonaba tan fantasioso que descartó la idea al instante ¿entonces… que era lo que convenía decir en aquel momento?

**-Lo soñé-,** inventó deseando que sonara creíble, Yondaime arrugó la frente ¿pero que chorrada era esa?, **-tengo la habilidad de soñar situaciones que ya han ocurrido o que van a suceder-,** entendía la cara que estaba poniendo el rubio, aquello era una estupidez pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido en aquel momento tan incómodo.

**-Si, por supuesto-,** echó una carcajada y siguió aproximándose, hasta apoyar una rodilla sobre la cama, a la izquierda de Itachi y sujetarle bruscamente la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos, **-¿crees que soy idiota? eres un Uchiha, lo se, nunca me equivoco con el sabor del chakra-,** su voz sonaba áspera, agresiva, parecía que de un momento a otro saltaría y se lo comería vivo.

El moreno mantuvo la tranquilidad, tenía una habilidad especial para ello. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que se decidió a contestar, tenía que arriesgarse o nunca ganaría.

**-También he soñado con el nombre que te gustaría que tu hijo llevara-,** reunió toda la calma posible en aquel momento y siguió sin desviar la vista, aguantándola con toda rectitud.

**-¿Ah, si?-,** se sorprendió sin dejar de sonreír, ahí había ganado, pues no había pensado todavía en eso, **-inténtalo-,** agregó con una chispa de goce en sus afilados ojazos azules.

**-Naruto…-,** fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Itachi, de una forma siseante que aturdió al mayor.

Lo había pillado con la guardia baja, maldecía a todos los dioses pero aquel desconocido llevaba razón, aquel nombre… había surcado su cabeza un millón de veces, pero no para su hijo, así es como quería haberse llamado él. Ese detalle no lo sabía nadie, no podían habérselo dicho ¿entonces… como diablos lo sabía? ¿sería verdad lo que había contado? ¿sueños premonitorios? Sonada ridículo.

**-¿No dices nada?-,** aunque no lo quisiera demostrar ansiaba saber si había perdido, lo último que desearía era tener que huir y volver al futuro, no… él deseaba por ahora quedarse donde estaba, aunque fuera por unos días, **-habla…-,** volvió a pedir.

Yondaime buscó en su expresión algún signo que le demostrara veracidad, aun así no terminaba de creerlo, era demasiado estúpido como para ser verdad, aunque… con algún tipo de genjutsu o línea sucesoria podría existir una posibilidad.

**-Te creo-,** resbaló los dedos que sujetaban su mentón y se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Itachi, **-yo… tenía las ideas tan claras, sabía muy bien lo que quería y como conseguirlo, y ahora llegas tú, en apenas tres horas pones mi mundo boca arriba, me haces recordar asuntos que he intento ocultar y sobre todo olvidar durante toda mi vida-,** masajeaba en círculos su frente, se veía realmente frustrado, **-y lo peor de todo-,** de pronto se giró hacia el moreno y lo agarró de la nuca, acercándolo un poco más hacia su cara, **-nunca he tenido ganas de follarme a un tío ¿porque contigo es diferente? ¡dímelo!-,** parecía estar totalmente furioso, las palabras salía disparadas de su boca intentando así expresar toda la confusión de su alma.

El Uchiha guardó la compostura, y quitándole la mano que le sujetaba, se colocó la sábana para que tapara bien todas sus partes. Echó el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos y quedó mirando a lo ojos a aquel extraño Hokage.

**-No se a que viene eso de que te pongo, y con eso no niego que no me sienta atraído por alguien como tu, aún así no estoy aquí para…-,** ante de terminar la frase se lo replanteó mejor, contra más unido estara más facilidad tendría para tocar el tema del líder de Akatsuki, pero… sería tan difícil mantener una cercanía, definitivamente tendría que cambiar de táctica, **-Kaseiyo…-,** llamó arrodillándose en la cama y dejando que la sabana resbalara por sus piernas, dejando una clara visión de todo su cuerpo, **-¿de verdad te apetece follarme?-,** se sentó sobre sus tobillos y lo observó, quedando en un postura bastante sexy.

Su cuerpo fuerte y musculoso se encontraba a primera vista, sus ojos grises brillaban opacados, su cabello desmenuzado a mechones decoraban todo su torso y relamiéndose un poco los labios, se quedó observándolo, impaciente, deseando saber cual era la respuesta.

El rubio quedó maravillado, tragó saliva he intento desviar la mirada de aquel joven. Comenzaba a sudar, no… no quería hacerlo, bueno si que quería, pero no estaba preparado. Negó con la cabeza he intentó levantarse rápidamente de la cama. Una mano le apresó de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

**-¿Pero que…?-,** se volvió y lo contempló nuevamente.

Itachi estiró de él y lo hizo caer de bruces a la cama. Curvó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cuando se subió a horcajadas sobre él, haciéndole notar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El mayor temblaba mientras sentía el roce de las manos ascender hasta su cuello, rodeándolo, se agitó, removiéndose bajo el moreno.

**-¿Quieres…-,** con un movimiento insinuante, acercó plenamente ambos cuerpos, chocando su entrepierna desnuda con los pantalones oscuros del rubio, **-follarme o no?-.**

La respuesta quedó frente a los labios de Yondaime, ambos observaron como sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, se miraron a los ojos con el máximo de los deseos y entonces se decidió, si… si quería.

En un brusco movimiento lo lanzó a la cama, el moreno recibió un brusco golpe en la espalda, pero rápidamente ascendió los ojos hasta el hombre que intentaba someterlo. Se excitó. El cuarto agarró sus muñecas y las colocó a ambos lados de la pálida cara, mientras apresaba sus caderas con sus piernas morenas. Se inclinó, besó su mejilla, la lamía, notando como el dulce constaste de su saliva con la calidez de Itachi le hicieron al joven removerse y suspirar.

**-Si… quiero-,** susurró justo en el momento que posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Abrió la boca y empezó a juguetear con sus labios, presionándolos mientras intentaba estirar pasionalmente de ellos. El Uchiha gimió, logró liberar sus muñecas para entrelazar sus manos con las de su nuevo amante, y lo miró relamiéndose los labios, levantando un poco la cabeza y mordiéndole para llamar su atención y saliera del aturdimiento en el cual se adentraba siempre que lo observaba por más de un minuto.

**-¿Espero que me complazcas?-,** provocó haciendo un movimiento tan incitante que rozó todo su miembro con la entrepierna del rubio, notando bien su erección, **-y veo que tienes suficiente como para conseguirlo-,** sonrió.

Aquello volvió loco a Yondaime, que agarrándolo del cuello, comenzó a devorarle la boca con desesperación, dejando que numerosos restos de saliva escaparan de ella. Mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a desabrocharse el chaleco para quitárselo, se sacó toda la parte superior ahora con la ayuda del moreno que también estiraba de la camiseta interior.

Itachi sentado en la cama y el rubio sobre él se miraron, mientras se daban fugases besos y entre los dos desabrochaban los pantalones del último. El kage se acercó y mientras besaba su frente, su mejilla, lamía su oreja y mordía su cuello, le susurró, bajito y sensual al oído.

**-Te complaceré, siempre lo he echo-,** se sentía satisfecho con sus relaciones sexuales, pero aquella frase terminó por enfurecer al Uchiha, que le empujó para separarlo.

Este ya sin pantalones no sabía que decir, ¿porque reaccionaba de aquel modo? acaso él ¿estaba celoso? Era tan ridículo que ni se lo volvió a plantear, pero… ¿Qué otra explicación había? Extendió una mano para tocarle, pero Itachi que se encontraba en el cabezal de la cama se la golpeó. Tenía el ceño fruncido al igual que sus labios, la mirada agresiva y el porte frío, demasiado intimidante.

**-Ya veo como complaces a la gente ¿cuantas has dejado preñadas a parte de esa fulana?-,** la pregunta fue directa y clara, las dudas del rubio se disolvieron.

Echó a reír de forma prepotente, enfureciendo más al moreno, que sin apartar la vista de él lo fulminaba, en esos momentos imploraba poder activar su mangekyou, le daría la peor de las torturas por traicionarlo, un momento… ¿había dicho traicionarlo? En definitiva se estaba volviendo loco, el pasado lo trastornaba, tendría que volver pronto si no quería peder el control sobre sí mismo.

**-¿Estas celoso?-,** preguntó con un hermosa sonrisa, que le provocó un tic nervioso en la ceja al ojigris, **-si quieres puedo probar a dejarte embarazado, pero sería bastante difícil-,** rió mofándose del enfado de su koi, definitivamente esa frialdad le hacía que le gustara aún más.

Ante la burla, Itachi dejó escapar un gruñido y se abalanzó sobre él, intentado golpearlo ¿de quién se creía que se estaba riendo? Pero antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba de nuevo tendido en la cama y bajo el rubio, que lo acorralaba entre su cuerpo y las suaves sábanas. Tan rápido había sido el movimiento como el terminar de quitarse la ropa, estando completamente desnudo y en las mismas condiciones que el Uchiha.

**-Quítate de encima o lo lamentarás-,** bufó levantándose el flequillo, gesto que más que intimidar le provocó otra carcajada al mayor, **-mierda, si pudiera utilizarlo, te quemaría vivo-,** lo miró con seriedad y sus ojos grises tornaron a volverse rojizos, pero quedando solo en un intento.

**-Lo se-,** se inclinó ante un estupefacto moreno y le lamió despacio el cuello, pasando la puntita de la lengua por el erizado vello, **-se que eres un Uchiha aunque lo niegues, ese sabor…-,** improvisadamente unos pequeños y afilados colmillos crecieron al igual que sus uñas, mordiéndole el cuello en una leve punzada, absorbiendo sangre y chakra, **-es exquisito, nunca… podré olvidar algo tan delicioso-. **

Ante el contacto Itachi se encogió y gimió, era realmente placentero sentir aquella calidez salir, la corriente del frescor que inundaba su cuello le estremecía, las manos del rubio acariciándole el cuerpo era todo posesión. Encogió el entrecejo y volvió a suspirar, aferrándose ahora a su espalda, la arañó con brutalidad y le ordenó en el oído.

**-Si quieres que te deje absorberme más chakra, fóllame de una vez-,** alzó las manos y estiró del cabello dorado, moldeando entre sus labios la forma del cuello moreno y lamiendo la voluminosa nuez.

Un sonido gutural escapó de los labios de Yondaime, que completamente caliente y ansioso por seguir bajó una mano a la entrada del moreno, comenzó a rozarle un poco y presionarle, pero la sujetaron, impidiéndoselo. Cuando alzó la mirada Itachi negaba con la cabeza, le miró extrañado sin entender.

**-Hasta yo que no me he acostado…-,** le dio un beso en la mejilla, **-con ningún hombre…-,** ahora le dio un bocado en la barbilla, **-se que esto es necesario para que no…-,** subió hasta sus labios y le besó presionándolo con fuerza, **-te duela…-.**

Una sonrisa de prepotencia invadió los labios del Uchiha, bajó las manos por su fuerte espalda, acariciando cada palmo de piel y apretó el fuerte trasero del kage, duro y prieto entre sus manos. Se mordió el labio y lo apretó hacia sí, provocándole un placentero jadeo.

**-No hace falta que me prepares, estoy acostumbrado-,** curvó una sonrisa satisfecha ante la horrenda cara que había puesto el cuarto.

Con el ceño fruncido y los labios fuertemente apretados, lo agarró de la melena azabache, estirándole hacia arriba para que levantara el rostro y lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

**-¿Cuantos tíos te han follado, eh?-,** se podía ver un ira intacta en sus ojos, si pudiera matarlos a todos lo haría. El regocijo invadió el cuerpo de Itachi, tanto como la expresión que pondría después de oír su respuesta.

Se abrazó a su cuello y acercó los calientes labios a su oreja, con extremada sensualidad, le susurró.

**-Tantos como tías te has tirado tú-,** y era cierto, lo disfrutó.

Yondaime dio un fuerte gruñido y lo lanzó de nuevo contra la cama. Seguía viendo como sonreía gozoso de su comentario y eso le crispaba los nervios. En un impulso le separó aún más las pálidas y fuertes piernas y se colocó en medió, masajeándose su erección para prepararla.

**-Pues si tan acostumbrado estas, demuéstramelo-.**

Levantó las piernas de Itachi y se quedó reposado en el interior de sus muslos, manteniéndolos en alto. El moreno, aún con sonrisa triunfal, ascendió sus brazos hasta colocarlos detrás de su cabeza, en una postura totalmente sensual (ita-koi me matas, terminaré desangrándome UU)

**-¿Porque dudas? ¿No estás a la altura de mis necesidades?-,** se revolvió un poco y se mordió el labio, intentando incitarlo.

El pecho del rubio subía y bajaba con violencia, de nuevo al contemplarlo se había quedado demasiado ensimismado como para seguir. Tragó saliva y se apartó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Después de recrearse en la maravillosa figura que tenía debajo, sexy, fría, varonil y terriblemente erótica, se decidió a empezar, lo tenía claro, aquel sería el mejor polvo de su vida.

Se la sujetó y sin preocuparse se la metió de golpe. El moreno curvó su espalda y apretó los ojos, Yondaime creía que le había echo daño y se arrepintió al momento por su brutalidad, pero cuando pasó la primera embestida, el menor abrió sus perlas negras y separó los labios para gemir, moviendo rápidamente las caderas para que siguiera dándole.

**-Joder…-,** es lo único que pudo decir cuando aquel chico comenzó a moverse bajó él y ascender el trasero, aferrándose a sus cintura para una mayor penetración.

El rubio descendió y lamiendo todo él pálido pecho comenzó a acelerar, tenía el rostro encogido por el placer que le proporcionada aquella estrechez, no tenía comparación con nada que hubiera conocido, menos con una de esas mujeres. Esto era realmente entrar al cielo, o mejor… quemarse en las vivas llamas del infierno.

Antes de que se diera cuenta recibió un bocado en el labio y un empujón de Itachi, que lo colocaron ahora debajo. Sin poder hablar este en un movimiento preciso se sentó sobre él, y se penetró con rudeza resoplando sobre su boca.

**-Veo que no eres muy bueno, lo haré yo-,** rió y se abrazó al cuello del Hokage.

Este algo dolido en su orgullo por el anterior comentario, permanecía con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, y con los brazos se impulsaba en el colchón. Iba a protestar cuando notó que empezaba a cabalgarle, como saltaba dándole fuerte golpes en sus piernas a la caída. Notaba su respiración dentro de su boca el besarlo, devorándola con ferocidad, mientras sus nalgas chocaban con las palmas de sus manos, colocadas previamente para sentir aquella carne caer en ellas y apresarla para después ayudarla a ascender y bajar de golpe.

**-Joder…-,** volvió a gruñir placenteramente.

El moreno curvó la espalda y sonrió ante la reacción que siempre le sacaba, como le ponía ver su cara contraída por el placer, ese quejido de protesta. Echó el cabello hacia atrás y se reposó en la cama, colocando los brazos a cada lado de las rodillas del rubio. Sus piernas rodeaban su cintura y se pegaban a los costados morenos, impulsándose y saltar mas bruscamente, comenzando unas estocadas duras y rápidas. Abrió la boca y dejo que su aliento escapara a fuertes bocanas, agachó un poco la vista para poder observar al rubio y se sintió explotar al verlo.

Estaba completamente rojo, se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Con una mano lo sujetaba de la cintura para que no cayera hacia atrás completamente y que siguiera moviéndose, mientras la otra redondeaba su miembro para masturbarlo. Soltaba fuertes gruñidos cada vez que Itachi hacía la embestida más severa y su cuerpo vibraba de forma exquisita.

**-No lo aguanto más-,** musitó el cuarto, antes de quitarse al Uchiha de encima y darle la vuelta, dejándole de rodillas en la cama para colocarse detrás, **-o acelero o reviento, no puedo…-,** arrugó la cara.

Itachi se dejó hacer, notó como le presionaba la cara contra él colchón y le ascendía el culo, lo invadió, fuerte y duramente, un profundo aullido desarmó su cuerpo, dejando caer también su pecho agotado en la cama. Cerró los ojos y mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba antes los severos ataques él no podía dejar de suplicar por más.

**-Kaseiyo… más…-,** gruñía roncamente, dejando que todo su cabello negro cayera sobre sus mejillas, bañando las sabanas que tenía frente a su rostro.

El rubio no podía resistir aquella visión, lo estaba matando, la tenía tan dura que o se desfogaba o le reventaría, eso lo tenía claro. Apretó ambos cachetes para que la penetración fuera lo más estrecha posible y comenzó a mover su pelvis con más potencia, golpeándole con brutalidad y casi levantándolo de su posición.

**-Joder… Itachi…-,** cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, recogió aire.

Podía sentirlo, aquel pinchazo de éxtasis invadirle el cuerpo, se sentía explotar, tenía que hacerlo ya. Sujetó los cabellos azabaches y lo alzó, pasando un brazo por la cintura y hundirse con violencia en él, le quedaban, dos… una… el cuerpo de Itachi se estremeció ante la potencia extrema, dio un fuerte quejido, y antes de la última se apretó, tanto que el cuarto creía perder la visión de todo el placer que le podía provocar.

**-Ah… mmm…. Kaseiyo… ahh… ahhh….-,** se mordió el labio y aprentando fuertemente los ojos dio un ultimo gruñido. Arqueó su espalda y quedó apoyado en el pecho del rubio, casi desmayado.

Yondaime lo sujetó para que no cayera hacia delante, lo mantuvo recto y pegado a él. Sin salir de su interior se acomodó en el pálido cuello y lo olió, era realmente exquisito, todo en él incitaban al placer, era un dios, o eso creía el rubio después de aquella sesión.

Itachi se aprovechó de la situación y se acomodó entre el cobijo que los brazos morenos le proporcionaban, apoyó su espalda en aquel duro pecho y suspiró cogiendo aire.

**-Tu amantes estarán contentas, realmente eres capaz de dejar a alguien satisfecho-,** quería hacer una gracia pero su voz era tan seria que hasta pareció triste.

El rubio le dio la vuelta y agarrándole de las mejillas lo obligó a mirarle, le sonrió con calidez y le besó en los labios cálidamente.

**-Ya no habrá más amantes, porque… te quedarás conmigo ¿no?-,** los ojos azules brillaban, mas sanos que nunca.

Yondaime sabía que le había costado decidirse, pero lo tenía claro, después de aquel polvo ya no necesitaba ningún otro, ya no tenía nada que buscar, lo quería a él, únicamente a él.

**-Imposible-,** la crueldad con la que lo dijo dejó pasmado al kage.

**-¿Cómo?-,** preguntó sin saber si había escuchado bien.

**-Lo siento Kaseiyo…-,** y tenía que reconocerlo, realmente lo sentía, **-yo no pertenezco a este lugar, no puedo cambiar lo que ya esta predestinado-, **atreverse a tener una relación así podría provocar cambios y hasta llegar él mismo a desaparecer, no podía arriesgarse… pero sin embargo… quería, quería estar con él, **-márchate-,** pidió mientras se mordía tan fuerte el labio como para hacerlo sangrar.

El Uzumaki se quedó pensando, él era el enemigo, él había incitado el acercamiento ¿Por qué ahora se echaba hacia atrás? O quería mantenerle sin ningún compromiso, claro podría ser eso.

**-No te estoy diciendo que seamos pareja ni mucho menos, solo que no dejaré que te marches-,** miró su mano y contó con otro dedo, **-que ningún hombre te toque-,** siguió con un tercero, **-que nadie te dañe-,** y por último lo miró directamente a los ojos grises, **-ni que nadie te ame, mataré a todo el mundo que se te acerque, que te toque y que te hable, ¿tienes alguna queja?-.**

**-No, ninguna-,** como el rubio sonreía, él creía que lo había dicho en forma de burla, **-ahora mejor te vas, como venga la fulana esa y te vea aquí le puede dar un ataque-, **gruñó al recordarla y después volvió a clavar su mirada en la suya.

Ambos se observaron, el rubio fugazmente le dio un beso en los labios y empezó a vestirse ante la atenta mirada del moreno. Cuando terminó se dirigió hasta la puerta y echándole el último vistazo se despidió con una sonrisa.

**-Adiós Uchiha-,** y la cerró con fuerza.

Itachi suspiró, no solo había cambiado parte de la historia con el solo hecho de acostarse con el cuarto Hokage, sino que encima él ya había descubierto que era un Uchiha, y pronto que venía del futuro, aunque… puede que pudiera ayudarlo y evitar que muriera, intentado hacer los menos cambios posibles. De repente rechazó la idea con una brusca agitación de cabeza.

**-Demasiado problemático…-,** musitó.

**------**

El cuerpo cristalino del Uchiha se revolvió en la cama, sentía un incomodo pinchazo en su espalda, se volvió a cambiar de posición pero seguía molestándole. Tras bufar se incorporó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

**-Un día menos…-,** musitó echándose el largo cabello sobre su hombro derecho.

Introducía las manos en la melena intentando quitar los pocos enredones que tuviera, mientras, miraba fijamente la puerta, como esperando que el rubio volviera a entrar por ella, pero sabía que no, por ahora no lo haría.

Se estiró en la cama para poder despejar las cortinas que dejaban en penumbra la habitación, quería ver por la puesta de sol la hora que podría ser. Cuando la tela se corrió, el sol impregnó con violencia la estancia, brillaba con tal potencia que sería casi medio día.

Extrañado de que su reloj interno no lo hubiera despertado con anterioridad, buscó su ropa esparramada por el suelo, tenía que vestirse e ir a investigar a Yondaime, no tenía tiempo que perder. Pero… por mucho que buscaba la ropa usada no se encontraba por ningún lado, y pronto halló otra, bien doblada sobre la mesilla que descansaba al lado del lecho.

Se levantó delicadamente y se aproximó a ella, su cuerpo platino y tremendamente fuerte se podía dibujar a cada forma de sus músculos, se sentía poderoso, y no sabía porque, pero… después de lo de anoche, mucho más. Cuando desdobló la ropa, se dio cuenta que eran típicas de ambu.

**-No lo entiendo-,** se dijo en voz alta, una nota calló al suelo, la recogió entre sus manos y admiró la delicada caligrafía, **-ponte esta ropa, creo que es la más indicada para ti-,** quedó impactado, no entendía como podía haber llegado a esa conclusión, debajo aún seguía más, **-dale las gracias ha Meru-chan, él te la ha dado-,** sonrió y arrugó el papel, lanzándolo a una papelera de alambre próxima.

No tardó mucho tiempo en estar listo, su torso estaba cubierto por una camiseta negra de tirantes, tan pegaba que no dejaban a la imaginación ninguna de las formas de su pecho. Los pantalones, también bastante pegados, terminaban vendados hasta las sandalias, tuvo que reconocer que le quedaban estrechos del culo, pero el otro ambu era mucho mas delgado y pequeño que él. Agarró sus armas y las colocó igual que las había traído, se hizo una coleta y decidió salir de aquella asfixiante habitación.

Cerró despacio la puerta y con su habitual calma descendió las escaleras. Notó la presencia de alguien a su espalda, aun así no se volvió y esperó a ver si le llamaban, que no lo hacía, seguiría su camino.

**-Itachi-kun…-,** llamó la atención, bajito.

Este rodeó su cuerpo y la miró, se veía preciosa ese día, pero de ninguna forma se lo diría, más bien todo lo contrario.

**-Creía que las princesas aun de mañana, seguían igual de hermosas, ya veo que no todas pueden presumir de lo mismo-,** mirándola con burla se permitió curvar una maliciosa sonrisa.

**-También hay hombres que a primera vista parecen muy machos y después son unas nenazas-,** atacó ella, con un brillo especial es sus ojos verdes.

El cuerpo de Itachi vibró ¿le había dicho lo que él pesaba? Cortó la distancia que la separaba de ella ascendiendo los cuatro escalones que con anterioridad había bajado. Se postró frente a la bella silueta e inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarla, ya que era casi diez centímetros mas baja.

**-Si no estuvieras embarazada te mataría, no sabes con quién estas hablando-,** ni sus ojos ni sus labios reían, mantenían una frialdad implícita.

Rumiko cambió su expresión por una dulce, le rozó la cicatriz en forma de cruz que le había dibujado en el rostro la noche anterior y la dejó descender hasta el fuerte pecho, donde cesó la caricia.

**-Lástima que seas tan arrogante, si tuviera que morir en los brazos de alguien, no me importaría que fueran en los tuyos-,** definitivamente lo estaba intentando seducir, al moreno poco le impresionaba aquello.

Le dio la espalda intentando controlar su ansias de estrangularla y volvió a bajar las escaleras, cuando llegó al último escalón se volvió y la miró con cara de póquer.

**-Si ese es tu deseo, cuando tengas a ese hijo y después de torturarte te lo haré realidad-,** la siniestra expresión de satisfacción que mantenía en el rostro hizo a la linda pelirroja estremecerse, y no sabía muy bien si era de miedo o el placer que había sentido al escuchar aquella sensual voz.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

**-Olvídalo, solo quería ser amable, contigo se ve que es imposible-,** harta de tener que disimular cordialidad se dispuso a entrar de nuevo en su cuarto, no sin antes oír la dura voz de aquel hombre frenarla en su intento.

**-¿Dónde está Kaseiyo?-,** preguntó en tono suave, pero aún así seguía escuchándose algo intimidante.

Rumiko dudó en que contestar, concretamente ella no lo sabía, y tampoco le agradaba darle tal información a aquel bastardo, aun así se tragó sus pensamientos y le respondió con sinceridad.

**-Primero va a entrenar con sus dos alumnos y después a la torre Hokage-,** suspiró y aclaró, **-a estas horas aun debería estar con sus enanos-.**

**-Bien…-,** se iba a marchar cuando decidió dirigirse por ultima vez a la altanera mujer, **-no tenía nada contra ti, pero… ahora es diferente-, **y saliendo de la casa se permitió dar un fuerte portazo.

La princesa se mordió el labio, no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a hablarle en ese tono, era el ser mas despreciable que había tenido delante en su vida, aún así… recordó que tuvo sexo con Yondaime a causa de algo parecido, su forma de burlarse la hizo intentar declararle la guerra, le sedujo y terminaron en la cama, pero con Itachi no le resultó infalible aquella técnica, ni siquiera se inmutó ante sus encantos. Tirando la toalla entro a su recamara, ya se le ocurriría algo para molestar, aun le quedaba un mes de embarazo.

**------**

Itachi saltaba por los viejos tejados de las coloridas casas, si no recordaba mal ayer habían entrenado en la parte norte del bosque. Para intentar localizar la torre primero bajó hasta la calle, y así poder identificarla, al hacerlo supo bastante bien donde mirar para ver el alto edificio, estaba a su derecha pero bien orientado, tenía que seguir recto hacia delante.

Justo cuando iba a echar de nuevo a correr, una mujer se adelantó, inclinándose. Su cabello era azul oscuro y sus ojos profundos y negros, no hacía falta mirarla mucho para saber de donde provenía.

**-Perdone-,** volvió a inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente, **-¿es usted un Uchiha? Vengo de visita para ver mi clan y al nuevo niño que ha nacido-,** explicó la mujer, ya era tímida de por sí pero más ante la mirada opaca del muchacho, **-¿le he molestado?-,** encogió la cara en una mueca de suma tristeza, cosa que enterneció al Uchiha.

**-No soy un Uchiha, pero su barrió esta detrás de esta fila de casas-,** señaló con un dedo a cuales se refería, entonces… se acordó de algo, **-¿dice que va a visitar a un niño recién nacido?-,** arrugó el ceño, no sabía porque preguntaba cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

La mujer sonrió complacida por la conversación que empezaba a crearse, sobre todo estaba algo aliviada pues llevaba perdida mucho tiempo.

**-Si, mi hermana es Uchiha Mikoto, ha tenido a su segundo barón, el pequeño tendrá cerca de tres meses, le ha puesto Sasuke ¿no crees que es bonito?-,** tenía una expresión tan afable que no pudo negarse, le recordaba tanto a su madre que después de tantos años sintió ¿pena?

**-Si, lo es-,** le quitó un mechón rebelde que le había caído en la cara y le sonrió a la linda mujer, que en esos momentos estaba completamente ruborizada, **-¿como puede ser que seas un Uchiha y no sepas donde está su barrio? ¿Está casada?-.**

Se sorprendió tanto por la pregunta, y creyendo que tenía un doble sentido, se apresuró a responder.

**-Si, si lo estoy, con un jounin de la aldea de la arena-,** le sonrió y deduciendo que ya había durado bastante la conversación se alejó unos pasos, retirándose, **-gracias por la información, llegaré sin problemas, hasta luego, que tenga buen día-, **volvió a inclinarse y con una preciosa mueca se alejó a pasitos ligeros.

Lo último que pensaba Itachi es que encontraría a alguien de su propia familia que no sabía ni que existía, una idea se la pasó por la cabeza, _"otra Uchiha que no maté"_ pensó, observando el barrio que destruyó en su propio pasado. Después recordó, su hermano ahora mismo estaría pequeño, y le dieron ganas de ir a verlo, pero no podía, solo complicaría más las cosas, y tampoco no sabía ni porque iba él a sucumbir a tan ñoña idea.

**------**

**-No es así como tienes que reformar el Chidori, Kakashi-,** la voz del rubio se oía potente, dejando claro su desconformidad.

Mientras observaba a su alumno, paraba con su antebrazo derecho el juego de puñetazos y patadas que su alumna intentaba colocar, si éxito alguno. Todas las mañanas le obligaba a hacerlo, quería que a parte de ser una de las mejores medic nin también fortaleciera todo lo posible su cuerpo.

El peliplateado, con sumo coraje incrustó la bola chirriante en el árbol partiéndolo por la mitad, después se sopló la mano que tenía algunas leves quemaduras y rodó sus ojos hacia su maestro.

**-¿Entonces como quieres que lo haga? Sensei en vez de reñirme, dímelo-,** bufaba cansado, mientras observaba los ojos azules que se mantenía impasibles.

**-Sabes que ese jutsu que has creado tiene un defecto, ¿Cuál es?-,** colocó su antebrazo delante de la cara, justo para bloquear una fuerte patada de Rin. Kakashi no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, antes de que su maestro siguiera hablando, **-mientras tu atacas a tu enemigo, tienes solo un único movimiento, pero si el enemigo lograra esquivarlo tu no tendrías tiempo y menos reflejos para evitar el ataque, podría cobrarse tu vida ese pequeño fallo-,** estaba bastante serio, intentaba explicarlo con sutileza para no dejar claro que tenía un grave error.

**-Si eso ya lo se, pero no se como puedo modificar ese punto para que sea una técnica infalible-,** estaba frustrado al no poder solucionarlo, y la sola visión de su sensei, teniendo que agacharse para que la patada de la pelilila no le alcanzara, después saltar para que no lo tirara al suelo y volver a utilizar su brazo para bloquear los numerosos ataques, le estaba poniendo nervioso, **-¡os estáis quietos de una vez, no puedo concentrarme!-,** gruñó con aspereza, mientras se rascaba la nuca e intentaba seguir pesando.

Yondaime sonrió y le hizo una mueca a Rin para que parara. Esta suspirando por el extremo cansancio, se apoyó en sus rodillas y tomó una buena bocanada de aire, creyendo que sus pulmones estaban abastecidos de todo el oxígeno que les faltaba saltó y le dio a su sensei en la mejilla, el besito normal de todas las mañanas. Él simplemente le acarició la cabeza y con un empujoncito la incitó a marcharse mientras seguía tratando con su difícil alumno.

Ya solos, se acercó a él y le agarró por los hombros.

**-Kashi-chan mírame-,** sorprendido el muchacho ascendió la vista hacia su rubio maestro.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-,** achicó los ojos intentado averiguarlo, **-¿no me dirás de nuevo que intente engañar a Nagusameru mientras tu te escapas con algunas de tus amantes, cierto?-,** lo escrutó aun más, sabía que siempre que se ponía mimoso era por algo así.

Yondaime echó una risita y se arrodilló frente a él. Le volvió a sacudir y echar hacia atrás el flequillo como el día anterior y se acercó a su pequeña carita. Claro estaba que Hatake no caería dos veces en el mismo juego, esperando con pose segura que le tocara la frente. Pero esta vez no fue así, le bajó la mascara y acarició delicadamente sus labios con los suaves del muchacho, que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Cuando su sensei se retiró él estaba decidido a pedirle una explicación.

**-Shsss…-,** silenció con un dedo apoyado en los finitos labios de Kakashi, **-es una disculpa por reírme siempre de ti, estar enamorado de un hombre no es objeto de burla-,** añadió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Y de nuevo, antes de que el niño pudiera responder, un crujido se escuchó, acompañado del salto de lo que parecía ser un ambu, aunque el kage supiera de quién se trataba.

**-Qué entrenamiento mas raro el tuyo…-,** gruñó Itachi, de brazos cruzado a un lado de los dos shinobis.

El peliplateado no sabía de quién se trataba y menos porque le echaba cuentas a su sensei de lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer, así se lo iba a reprochar cuando escuchó la frase susurrada por el rubio en su oído.

**-Para fortalecer el Chidori solo te hace falta usar el Sharingan ¿el porque? lo tienes que descubrir tu solo, ahora márchate-,** tras esto, Yondaime se levantó, retirándose de su alumno.

Kakashi pensativo por lo dicho, se alejó sin formular ni una pregunta, sumido en el posible significado de la frase dicha por el Hokage.

**-¿Tienes algún problema con la forma de entrenar a mis alumnos?-,** Kaseiyo con paso seguro y con mirada burlona se fue acercando, acortando cada vez la poca distancia que los separaba.

Itachi no se dejó intimidar y le echó cara, irguiéndose hasta quedar casi frente a frente.

**-Depende de para que lo entrenes, pues lo que acabo de ver no tenía mucho que ver con la lucha-,** argumentó con un tono de reproche que no puedo mas que excitar al mayor.

**-Me alegro-.**

En un brusco movimiento lo agarró por la cintura y lo estrelló contra el fuerte árbol, fue tal la rapidez que el Uchiha no pudo advertir la acción hasta no sentir el brusco golpe en su espalda.

**-¿De que…-,** arrugó el cara por la molestia que sentía al haberse rasgado con las cortezas del tronco, **-te alegras?-,** lo miró directamente a los ojos, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, pero solo hallaba la intacta sonrisa.

El cuerpo del rubio se pegó mucho más al del menor, rozó su pecho con el suyo y recorrió con su aliento todo el cálido y cristalino cuello. Itachi se estremeció pero intentó ocultarlo, no debía mostrarle inferioridad, nunca, a nadie, y menos a él. Agarró la barbilla de su presa y la alzó para poder contemplar aquellos grises ojazos que le encantaban, pero aún así los veía faltos de algo.

**-Me encanta advertir tus celos, se que quieres ocultarlos pero me encanta tu posesividad-,** se relamió los labios y le dio un leve bocado en la pálida mejilla.

La espalda de Itachi pareció descender un poco de la agradable impresión, aún así se mantuvo recto y colocó sus manos separando ambos torsos, haciendo presión e intentado alejarlo de sí.

**-Tu eres más posesivo aún, pero ya te lo dije, no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo hacer que te enamores de mí-,** se atrevió a apretar el rechazo y desplazarlo algunos centímetros mas de él.

Yondaime estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía como actuar, lo estaba volviendo loco, lo seducía, hacían el amor, lo intentaba dejar a parte de sus fines que a leguas se notaba que tenían que ver con él ¿pero que se creía aquel niñato?. Iba a ordenarle respeto, aunque fuera por su cargo, sin embargo la única idea de verlo partir, con la misma facilidad que lo vio aparecer, le produjo un agudo dolor en el pecho ¿Cuál era la mejor reacción para entretenerlo a su lado todo lo posible? Tendría que jugárselas todas a una.

**-Y si te digo que ya estoy enamorado de ti ¿Qué cambiaría eso?-,** los ojazos azules brillaban, tenía claro que reclamaría lo que desde anoche le pertenecía.

El moreno no esperaba esa respuesta, intentó mantener la calma, pues aunque su aspecto exterior fuera frío por dentro estaba que ardía, deseaba cogerlo y hacerle el amor, pero no podía, si supiera como afectaría eso al futuro a lo mejor se arriesgaba, pero vivir en la ignorancia era lo que mas odiaba en la vida, el no poder decidir por si mismo, lo frustraba.

**-La verdad es que cambiaría mucho más de lo que crees, mucho más…-,** volvió a añadir, aquello era imposible, lo era.

Kaseiyo ya no podía retener más sus ansias, estaba harto de todo aquel teatro, con su única rapidez, agarró el cuerpo de Itachi y lo volteó contra el árbol. Estaba enfurecido, hasta había dejado que el chakra de su bijuu escapara de su cuerpo, sus ojos dorados brillaban como el oro, y sus uñas se clavaban en la tripa del menor, buscando ansiosas la cuerda para poder bajárselos.

Itachi no podía creer que intentara violarlo ¿pero con quién se creía que trataba? Si ya sabía que era un Uchiha ¿que más daba si usaba el Sharingan? Mas rápido de lo que esperó el kage, la técnica ocultar apareció en los grises ojos del moreno, volviéndolos rojo sangre. Se revolvió y observando como evolucionaba, mientras se le pujaba la cara y un humo negro escapaba de sus labios, tuvo el tiempo justo para retirarse.

**_-Amateratsu…-,_** susurró mientras unos círculos de llamas negras se lanzaban contra él.

Yondaime desapareció, he intentó aparecer de nuevo detrás del Uchiha, pero este ya lo había adivinado por su Sharingan, agachándose y levantándole una patada justo a la cara. Con la rapidez que le precedía, se apoyó en el pie y saltó por encima de la cabeza de Itachi, yendo a caer justo donde fueron lanzadas antes las llamas. Unas de las cosas que había pasado por alto es que aquellas no eran corrientes, y aun seguían quemando la tierra al igual que sus sandalias a posarse sobre ellas. Tuvo que saltar y quitárselas. En menos de dos segundos se consumieron.

**-¿Quién mierda eres? ¡Eso no es un Sharingan normal!-,** gruño mientras se alejaba un poco más del chico ahora con mirada carmesí.

Itachi se acomodó bien el pelo que se había salido por el brusco movimiento, y después lo encaró, andando lentamente hacia un prevenido Hokage, que se preparaba para recibir un nuevo ataque. Sin embargo, solo se quedó parado justo frente a él, lo miró con aquella intensas pupilas granas y sonrió de una forma siniestra.

**-Te lo dije, yo no soy normal, estoy aquí por una misión personal, y la primera regla que me impuse antes de viajar hasta aquí, fue que no podía mantener una relación contigo, de ningún modo, pero te subestimé, en todos los aspectos-,** dio un pequeño paso, esta vez el rubio no se apartó y lo miró maravillado, se veía realmente tentador con el Sharingan activado, era como si lo incitara, -**esta será la última vez, después solo seré uno más de tus invitados, por ahora…-,** y torció una nueva sonrisa.

**-¿No te iras?-,** era una pregunta importante para él, sabía que mientras estuviera a su lado ya tendría alguna que otra posibilidad de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, por ahora no, todavía tengo algo importante que hacer-.**

**-¿Contra Konoha?-,** le tembló un poco la voz, esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

**-Si es por eso, no te preocupes, puede que sea todo lo contrario-. **

Yondaime iba a volver a preguntar, pero esta vez no le dejó, se alzó un poco y rodeó la nuca dorada con sus brazos, sellando esos labios carnosos que lo habían hechizado desde la primera vez que se posó en ellos. Los ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero se relajó al sentir la lengua de aquel muchacho colarse en su boca, buscar la suya y enfrentarse con ella fogosamente. Sabía que Itachi quería contenerse, pero no podía, por lo menos no por última vez, así que lo dejo hacer, apretándolo por la cintura y disfrutando de la vivacidad con que le devorada la boca, de un forma que lo calentaba a demasía.

**-Itachi…-,** susurró cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas la respiración, se separaron y el moreno le estiró, haciendo que andara hacia delante mientras él se iba echando hacia atrás, **-¿Qué pretendes?-,** esa rojiza mirada le encantaba pero se sentía tan vulnerable a ella que llegaba a aturdirlo.

El Uchiha por fin lo soltó, se dio la vuelta y quedó a su espalda, pegando el pecho al bronco árbol. Con un sensual movimiento se quitó la gomilla del pelo, y dejó que este se desbordara sobre sus hombros, dándole un aspecto endemoniadamente sexy. El cuatro tragó saliva y lo rodeó por la cintura, pegando su entrepierna a aquel redondito culito que lo volvía loco.

**-La última vez-,** recordó mientras él mismo comenzaba a desatarse el cordón de sus pantalones.

**-Eso ya lo veremos-,** un brillito dorado adornó los ojitos del kage, le quitó las pálidas manos y continuó el trabajo.

Ya desatados agarró la gomilla y comenzó a bajarlos, mientras dejaba que su respiración se adhiriera al cuello de Itachi, que totalmente excitado jadeaba y apoyaba la frente en la oscura corteza. Esperaba, esperaba el contacto ansioso, era algo que lo sacaba de sus ideales, de su moral, de todo lo que había creado a su alrededor. Le gustaba tener las cosas planeadas, que nada se escapara de su control y tenía que reconocer que aquello era absolutamente atrayente por eso mismo, porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar, no quería admitirlo pero un sentimiento estaba creciendo en él, y aunque lo denegara no podía terminar de rechazarlo.

Yondaime atrapó su oreja mientras acariciaba el duro trasero, apretándolo entre sus manos y disfrutando de su tersa textura. Sintió como el chico de ojos carmesí se arqueaba y mirando al cielo apoyaba la nuca en su hombro derecho, se relamía los labios demostrando calor aunque sus ojos parecieran de mármol.

**-Házmelo ya…-,** suspiró con tranquilidad, casi con ternura.

El rubio estaba trastornado, aquel cambio había sido demasiado repentino, aun así se restregó contra él, bajándose los pantalones y colando su miembro entre ambas nalgas, rozándolas de arriba abajo. Dejó escapar un gruñido de ardor y sin poder aguantarlo más se introdujo en él, notando como se estremecía entre sus brazos.

**-Échate hacia delante-,** le ordenó empujándolo del cabello, con una mano le agarró de la cadera y con la otra comenzó a masturbarlo, **-dime cuando puedo moverme-,** pidió mientras regaba de besos todo su cuello, hombros, oreja, espalda, dejando uno en cada parte libre.

Itachi arrugó la frente ante la brutal embestida, esa posición no era muy cómoda y ni siquiera había intentado relajarlo, aun así sentía aquel trozo de carne caliente dentro de él, casi ardiendo, gimió y apoyó ambas manos en el árbol, separando las piernas y levantando algo el trasero.

**-Sigue…-,** pidió hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos y apretando los labios, cada brutal embestida lo agitaba hacia delante haciendo que su largo pelo negro danzara al mismo ritmo, **-Ka… Kaseiyo…-,** susurró ahora cerrando los ojos, pronto un fuerte placer inundó su mente, opacó sus sentidos y sensuales gemidos comenzaron a escapar de su boca.

A cada sonido que producía aquella ronca voz, un escalofrío recorría la espalda del mayor. Podía observarlo con claridad, como su cuerpo vibraba bajo sus manos, como se estremecía, como se agitaba, los dulces golpes que le daba con su pelvis a aquellos duros cachetes que los resistían proporcionándole una fuerte presión a su entrepierna que le hacia ver el cielo.

**-Joder…-,** gruñó, levantando sus manos por aquella cintura cristalina y empezar a acariciar la curvatura de su espalda, tan suave, tan delicada. Entrelazó los dedos entre los cabellos oscuros que caían sobre ella, y estiró de ellos, haciéndole curvarse y dar un leve quejido que lo excitó a sobre manera, **-dime que te gusta esto, se que lo haces, se que disfrutas-.**

El moreno desvió su mirada rojiza hacia los labios que le hablaban, mantenía la cara levantada y multitud de hebras azabache caían sobre sus mejillas casi ocultándole la mirada. Gotas de sudor bañaban cada trozo de piel, abrió la boca y recogió aire humedeciéndose después las comisuras. Antes de responderle miró al cielo de nuevo, si el era el asesino mas despiadado que existía ¿Por qué creía que su corazón se desquebrajaría en cualquier momento? No tenía que haberle permitido una ultima vez, ahora era él, el que estaba pagando la pena. Una lágrima, impropia, inexistente, como si fuera desprendida de otros ojos que no fueran los suyos, resbaló tomando el delicado recorrido de su fina mejilla.

Una lengua intrusa la lamía para después dejar un dulce beso en el carrillo. Eso fue lo que sacó a Itachi de sus cavilaciones y comenzó a gemir más intensamente, notando las abrasantes manos que empujaban sus caderas hacia abajo para poder embestirle con más fuerza.

**-¿Te estoy haciendo…-,** iba a preguntar preocupado el rubio, antes de que fuera interrumpido.

**-Si… te deseo…-,** musitó roncamente en sus oído, una voz tan sensual que provocó espasmos en el kage.

**-Entonces vente conmigo…-.**

Apretó tan bruscamente aquella pálida carne que dejó sus dedos marcados en ella, la aprisionó y comenzó a moverse con más exactitud, golpeándolo en el mismo sitio que había descubierto la noche anterior. Aquella cavidad lo tenía totalmente ensimismo, se la estrujaba de una forma deliciosa, tanto que parecía probable que pronto perdiera el control. El menor por su parte abría la boca en fuertes bocanadas, la sentía tan profunda, tan dura y fuerte que creía contársele la respiración. Un fuerte calambre le recorrió toda la columna, un delicioso placer que se mezcló con el más clamoroso de los dolores, abrió ampliamente los ojos carmesíes que previamente había mantenido cerrados y gimió, apretando todos los músculos de su cuerpo, dejando que ambos gruñidos se entremezclaran en un grito de goce que deshilachó las extremas sensaciones del otro.

Yondaime cayó sobre la espalda de su koi, y este se fue escurriendo sin fuerza hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo.

**-¡Kuso…!-,** golpeando el árbol, el rubio lo miró extraño a su espalda, pero este en cambio de pie, **-¡KUSO!-,** volvió a gruñir, ¿porque se sentía tan angustiado, porque por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía de todo lo que había echo? ¿Por qué ahora? De un momento a otro, se volvió a subir los pantalones mientras se levantaba, respiró hondo antes de dar la vuelta para encarar al kage y cuando ascendió los ojos clavándolos en los aturdidos azules, se permitió agarrarle de la barbilla y acercarse aún más, **-¿de verdad estas enamorado de mí? ¿seguro que no soy como otra de tus fulanas? ¿tengo un futuro si me quedo a tu lado?-.**

El cuarto estaba asombrado, eran tantas preguntas que no sabía por cual empezar y lo que aún menos entendía, era a que venían todas ellas. Hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego porque nunca hubiera escuchado nada parecido salir de los labios de ese chico sexy y frío, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, y el titubeaba en darle una respuesta.

**-No puedo echarse atrás, así que… si, estoy enamorado de ti, daría mi vida por protegerte, y por ningún motivo debes pensar en compararte con esas mujeres, tu eres mío-,** se mantuvo serio, su expresión irradiaba seguridad, y lo que mas le tranquilizaba a Itachi es que sus ojos estaban totalmente azules, demostrando que no había sido influenciado en ningunas de las maneras por el bijuu.

**-Bien…-,** fue lo único que dijo antes de regalarle un beso y desaparecer.

El Hokage quedó aturdido, ¿le decía eso y desaparecía? Dio la vuelta sobre sí para mirar hacia todos los lados del bosque, se concentró para buscar su chakra pero no lo encontrada, lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir y apretar los puños.

**-¡Baka!-. **

**------**

Todo lo veía oscuro, tenía que concentrarse y deshacer el jutsu, volvió a intentar usar su mangekyou pero nada ocurría, al final, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos.

**-¡Aniki… aniki…!-,** le agitaban el cuerpo y aquella voz le sonaba de algo.

Terminó de incorporarse y un profundo dolor se adueñó de su cabeza, cuando pudo centrar la visión observó como Sasuke estaba a su lado, con la máxima cara de preocupación. De pronto sintió otra mano en su hombro, y se giró para verlo.

**-Cuñado ¿estas bien? Tenemos que huir, han descubierto la entrada secreta a la nueva Konoha, mi tío vuelve a atacarnos ¡vamos, dattebayo!-,** bufó levantándose el flequillo dorado.

Itachi no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar, había vuelto al futuro, pero había cambiado, solo quería cerciorarse de que nada había pasado, sin embargo se equivocaba.

**-Explicadme que ha pasado-,** pidió ansioso por saber cuanto había perjudicado sus acciones.

**-Este está tonto, dattebayo-,** gruñó el kitsune, dando vueltas en la pequeña habitación.

Sasuke sin embargo pudo ver la preocupación pintada en la cara de su hermano y se propuso a explicárselo con la mayor rapidez.

**-Aniki, Konoha fue destruida por el Kyubi, y tuvimos que escondernos de Akatsuki que querían matarnos a todos los shinobis supervivientes, del clan Uchiha solo quedamos nosotros, y después esta Naruto-koi que lo recogiste de pequeño en el campo de batalla-,** El Uchiha mayor no podía dar crédito a lo que decía, entonces…

**-¿Y Kaseiyo, murió cuando introdujo a Kyubi dentro de Naruto?-,** se llevó una mano al pecho, sabía que palpitaba con fuerza, pero más era la angustia.

**-¿Pero que dices?-,** el rubio se acercó dando zapatazos hasta que lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta de ambu, **-¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, baka? Mi padre fue asesinado por mi tío, mientras intentaba meterme a Kyubi, este quedó libre destruyéndolo todo, y nosotros nos tenemos que esconder, estas haciendo que me quede sin paciencia-,** en un brusco movimiento de mano, al soltarle, envió una ráfaga de aire que rajó la mitad de la pared que había a un lado de ellos, provocando un fuerte estruendo al caer los pedazos, **-¡espabila o no la contamos, dattebayo!-.**

Sasuke rápidamente se levantó y agarró Naruto por los hombros, intentando calmarlo.

**-No gastes chakra, sabes que eres el mas fuerte de los tres, te necesitamos preparado-,** el rubio se soltó empujando levemente a su novio y después respiró ofuscado, no entendía que le pasaba al idiota de su cuñado.

Itachi intentaba procesar toda la información, aunque el fuerte ruido, el calor de las llamas y las voces de personas chillando a su alrededor no le ayudaban. Una fuerte llamarada invadió la instancia, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, reaccionó para intentar coger a su hermano, aunque llegó tarde, el Uzumaki ya lo había echo, colocándolo a su espalda.

**-¿Así que estabais aquí, eh? Ya es hora de que vengas conmigo Naruto-kun, tu lugar esta con tu familia, y…-,** se tocó la barbilla pensativo, para después enviarle una siniestra sonrisa, **-yo soy la única que tienes, ya que los maté a todos, kukuku-,** reía de forma enloquecida, mientras terminaba de entrar en la pequeña estancia.

**-Ni lo sueñes, nunca me iré contigo, ahora mi familia son ellos, Itachi me ha cuidado como a un padre, y Sasuke es la persona que más quiero en la vida, olvídalo, nunca me tendrás, ¡NUNCA!-.**

Los ojos de Naruto parecían echar fuego, ahora todo dependía de él, de su valor y poder. Sin darse cuenta, el menor de los Uchiha, comenzó a flotar siendo atraído por el chakra del líder de Akatsuki, intentaba librarse pero le era imposible, pataleo y gruñó pero no consiguió nada. Cuando ya estuvo frente al enemigo, este le cogió el cuello, mientras torcía la cara para mirarle, agitando su cabello color tierra.

**-Lo que me faltaba, un sobrino marica, pero…-,** le dio la vuelta al peliazul apegándole la espalda a su pecho, haciendo que los otros dos pudieran verle perfectamente la cara, mantenía el cuello bien sujeto entre sus manos, **-¿Qué pasaría si le rompiera este precioso y fino cuello? ¿Llorarías, me suplicarías piedad? Suena emocionante-,** comenzó de nuevo a reírse.

Naruto parecía caer en cualquier momento al suelo, su pánico era tanto que no podía ni abrir la boca, solo mantenía los ojos fijos en la cara de su koi y en las lágrimas que la invadían. Itachi por su parte se levantó e intento activar el mangekyou Sharingan, pero nada ocurría, como si no lo tuviera, entonces cayó en la cuenta, no pudo haber matado a su amigo si estaba ya había caído en la masacre del Kyubi, no sabía que hacer, esperó y pensó.

**-¡Suéltale…!-,** chilló Naruto, desesperado, levantó las manos y con dos movimientos envió pequeñas ráfagas, que como viento, comenzaron a provocar cortes en el cuerpo de su tío, algunos también afectaron a Sasuke, **-como le hagas daño… como le hagas daño…-, **estaba desesperado, si seguía así mataría también al Uchiha menor en el proceso.

El líder lo miró con desprecio, le había echo un corte en su hermosa cara dejando que un hilito de sangre bajara de esta, y eso no se lo iba a permitir, echó la cara de su presa hacia un lado y después en un brusco estirón hacia el contrario, acabando con su vida en el acto. Sasuke cayó muerto al suelo.

Itachi pegó un bote al verlo, no podía ser verdad, su hermano no podía haber muerto. Después escuchó un sonido hueco, algo de caer, y desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Naruto, él mismo se había cortando la cabeza con una mano al ver a su koi muerto, esta rodaba hasta los pies del castaño, que la recogió riendo.

**-Ahora… tu eres el próximo-,** dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos rojos.

El moreno buscó una salida, tenía que volver al pasado y cambiar de nuevo la historia ¿pero como?

**------**

Yondaime llegaba más de dos semanas buscándolo, le había prometido que no se iría, entonces… ¿Por qué no estaba en ningún sitio? Corrió y corrió, hasta que finalmente cayó de rodillas en el mismo sitio donde había desaparecido por última vez.

**-¡Kuso! ¿Por qué no vuelves, Itachi?-,** intentaba no dejarse llevar y terminar llorando como un niño malcriado, era un Hokage, no podía comportarse de forma tan baja.

De pronto un ruido seco se escuchó y algo apareció frente a él. No tardó mucho en reconocerlo, y corrió en su ayuda.

**-¿Itachi…?-,** preguntó, tenía sus dudas.

La pobre apariencia que mantenía era considerable, su pelo, suelto y sucio caía marañado, su torso estaba completamente al descubierto con una enorme herida que le atravesaba entero el pecho, su pantalones tenían las rodillas rotas y en la pierna izquierda le faltaba desde la pantorrilla, sin contar la numerosa sangre que lo cubría.

Levantó una mano para acariciarle la cara, aunque temía hacerlo, parecía que al tocarlo desaparecía al igual que había venido, era un sentimiento tan desconcertante, se sentía tan impotente, que comenzó a temblar. Al final logró apartar el flequillo oscuro y liberar su rostro.

Itachi abrió lentamente los ojos y lo observó, pasaron unos segundos antes de que arqueara una pequeña sonrisa y volviera a cerrar los ojos.

**-Kaseiyo… ya he vuelto…-,** susurró tan suave que casi fue imperceptible.

Yondaime no tenía duda alguna, quién hubiera echo esto a su koi lo pagaría, lo mataría con sus propias manos, no quedaría de él ni los recuerdos. Con toda la suavidad que pudo, agarró las vendas y le hizo un pequeño arreglo a la gran herida de su pecho, después lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó directo al hospital de Konoha.

**------**

El rubio no se separaba ni un momento de la cama, llevaba inconsciente más de una semana, y aunque tuviera que estar con Rumiko, ingresada por el parto, no quería moverse de allí, no podía, creía que si se marchaba del lado de Itachi algo malo volvería a suceder.

**-Itachi…-,** susurró apartándole algunas hebras de la cara y mirándolo, **-se tan poco sobre ti que me desconcierta…-,** se sentó en la cama y apoyó la cara a su lado, sobre la almohada, **-te cuidaré…-,** levantó la mano y la posó sobre las suyas, que se mantenían unidas en el vientre, **-te quiero….-.**

En ese momento, el Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo, cogiendo con fuerza la mano que tenía posada en la suya, la apretó todo lo posible para percatarse de que no escaparía de su lado.

**-Kaseiyo…-,** llamó entreabriendo los ojos grises y girando un poquito la carita para mirarlo, **-sigo vivo-,** arqueó una sonrisa, **-y yo que creía que no la contaría-,** aunque su boca sonriera sus ojos mantenían un tono frío y triste.

Dos golpes se escucharon procedentes de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera, Nagusameru entró por ella y observó la escena, sonrió por la ternura que desprendían y le pareció que tenía un punto cómico, aunque por supuesto, se guardó el comentario.

**-Hokage-sama, Rumiko parece que esta empezando a tener contracciones, le queda poco para dar a luz, dice el médico que como mucho unos días o puede que en horas-,** después suspiró y se acarició el largo cabello, **-no me mires así, se que tendría que estar con ella, pero me grita y aprieta tanto la mano que no lo puedo soportar, parece que esta poseída, jaja-,** rió suavizando la mirada del kage.

Yondaime se levantó a darle nuevas ordenes cuando notó el fuerte apretón de Itachi, de momento lo atribuyó a miedo.

**-No te preocupes solo iba a decirle algo a Meru-chan-,** le comentó suavemente, se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla y tranquilizarlo, pero el moreno en ese momento se recostó en la cama, haciéndolo caer detrás de él, **-¡oye, baka!-,** gruñó avergonzado.

**-Dobe…-,** murmuró ya con los ojos carmesíes, **-¿cuanto tiempo hace desde que me fui de aquí?-,** mientras el rubio seguía bufando y mirándole con reproche el ambu se apresuró a contestar.

**-Itachi-san, han pasado tres semanas ya-,** confirmó seguro, dejando que un brillito de curiosidad iluminara fugazmente sus ojos blancos.

El Uchiha se miró la mano, llevaba tres días, después se fue por tres semanas, había calculado un mes, así que estaban a…. Sus ojos se ensancharon de golpe.

**-Estamos a nueve de octubre, entonces, mañana… mañana…-,** intentó levantarse pero se tambaleó, cayendo entre los brazos del rubio que previamente había estirazado para sujetarlo, **-Kaseiyo, pon alerta en la villa, Rumiko dará a luz mañana, tienes que coger a Naruto y llevarlo a las afueras de Konoha… Kyubi….-,** lo decía todo tan seguido y con tanta prisa que ninguno entendía nada.

**-¿Kyubi? ¿Te refieres al bijuu de nueve colas? Nos va a atacar, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-,** el kage no sabía que pensar, estaba tan angustiado que solo atinaba a mirarlo, intentando deducir algo en sus ojos. Al ver que Itachi tenía la cara desencajada e intentaba pensar en algo, se apresuró a darle ordenes al Nagusameru, **-Meru-chan, reúne a un grupo de ambu para que custodien la puerta norte, desaloja a las mujeres y los niños, llévalos a las cuevas que hay dentro de las cabezas de los Hokage-,** el Hyuuga no sabía como reaccionar, se rascó la mejilla con intención de preguntar cuando un movimiento de mano, le empujó contra la puerta con una leve ráfaga de viento, **-¡ahora!-,** gritó.

Yondaime sacudía al Uchiha para volverlo en sí, pero este estaba como atontado, la acción anterior, fue la misma que hizo Naruto en el dañino futuro, sin embargo el líder de Akatsuki aun siendo hermano del rubio, utilizaba fuego, Naruto consiguió cortarle, y podría haberlo matado si no llega a enloquecer por ver a Sasuke muerto, él nunca hubiera podido darle una buena batalla, fuego contra fuego, ilusión contra ilusión, y el líder era bastante superior, entonces… la razón estaba en el viento, eso es, el viento controla el fuego, por eso supo el cuarto que su hijo podría soportar el chakra del Kyubi, a parte de que tenía el suficiente chakra como para hacerlo.

**-Si Kyubi no arrasa con Konoha, Akatsuki no vendrá, y si no lo hace el futuro cambiará nuevamente-,** susurró tan bajito que el pobre ojiazul no pudo escucharlo, **-¿que sellos conoces para encerrar un bijuu en el cuerpo de alguien?-,** los ojos carmesíes lo calaron, con una ansiedad impropia en él, de ninguna manera dejaría que esta vez muriera, y menos estando él allí.

**-Pues…-,** el rubio intentó recordar, -**solo se el que utilizaron para… solo conozco uno, _Shisou Fuuin_ (sello de las cuatro imágenes) pero…-.**

**-¿Moriría la persona que lo ejecutara, cierto? Entonces olvídate de él, no te perderé-,** se levantó esta vez con menos esfuerzo y se bajó de la cama, directo a la puerta, **-yo se un jutsu de sellado que puede servir, aunque tengo que buscar los ayudantes necesarios-,** estaba por deslizar la puerta cuando el cuarto lo interrumpió.

**-Itachi… esto… no es por molestar, pero… se te ve el culo-,** indicó con el dedo.

El moreno se revolvió para mirarse y era verdad, odiaba esos camisones, con un gruñidito entre vergüenza y frustración, buscó por el cuarto algo que pudiera ponerse.

**-¡Kuso!-,** volvió a quejarse.

Kaseiyo con una cómica sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a armario y abriéndolo le ofreció ropa limpia, como siempre el uniforme de ambu. Se lo echó bajo el brazo y se acercó a su koi, que lo miraba interrogante, sabiendo que tenía las prendas intentó arrebatárselas, pero el rubio se echó un pasito hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

**-Dame primero un beso-,** propuso con un lindo brillo en los ojos azules.

Los ojos rojos le escrutaron, aunque no encajaban con el leve sonrojo que había acudido a sus mejillas, ni el mismo comprendía como podía sentirse como una colegiala a su lado. Odiaba ser tan impotente, pero… tenía que aceptar que él también lo deseaba, así que… acortó la poca distancia y rozó levemente sus finos labios con los del más mayor. Mientras el ojiazul disfrutaba del contacto, él se separó y en un rápido movimiento le quitó la ropa de las manos.

**-Je ¿que te creías?-,** una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su rostro, mientras buscaba como quitarse ese maldito camisón.

El cuarto no siguió con el juego, se sentó en la cama y se dedicó a contemplarlo, era realmente lindo, podría tener un porte algo serio, pero en el fondo parecía buena persona y mantenía un toque de timidez que lo volvía loco.

En esos momentos la puerta se volvió a abrir, y Nagusameru entró rápidamente.

**-Ya esta todo Hokage-sa…-,** no pudo seguir…

Antes los ojos del joven, estaba Itachi, de espaldas, logrando quitarse el camisón del hospital y totalmente desnudo. Tenía una espalda fuerte, y una piel pálida que le hacia parecer de porcelana. Tragó saliva y empezó a bajar la vista por la curvatura de su cintura, aquel sendero le estaba haciendo sudar como nunca. Yondaime carraspeó intentando llamar su atención, pero para el pobre ambu había algo más interesante que la voz de su kage.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-,** el moreno curvó una sonrisa mientras se metía la camiseta por el cuello, había sonado tan provocador, que las piernas del pobre subordinado temblaron.

**-¡Date la vuelta!-,** gruñó por fin Kaseiyo, al ver que Nagusameru estaba totalmente paralizado. Sin rechistar y quitándose el sudor de la frente se volvió encarando la puerta, **-eso esta mejor-,** suspiró el rubio, que estaba a punto de perder los nervios mientras que su koi solamente se reía bajito, **-tenía pensado mandarte a acompañar a Itachi mientras encuentra a las personas que hacen falta, pero después de ver esto me lo estoy replanteando-, **soltó sin dejar claro si lo decía en forma de burla o en serio.

Desde atrás unos brazos rodearon su cuello, era Itachi, que ahora se dedicaba a darle calientes y suaves besitos en el cogote.

**-No seas celoso, volveré en menos de tres horas, además… al ver que Nagusa-kun no se ha alterado al ver mi Sharingan quiere decir que ya sabe que soy un Uchiha ¿cierto?-,** le dio un bocadito en el lóbulo de la oreja mientras esperaba la respuesta, lo sintió de estremecerse y llamar a todo su autocontrol para no cogerlo y poseerlo en ese momento, le gusta notar el efecto que le producía a su kage particular.

Por fin el ambu se volvió y metiéndose en la conversación contestó.

**-Me lo explicó cuando estaba desesperado buscándote-,** se colocó un mechón de largo cabello castaño detrás de la oreja, **-gomen, por entrar mientras te estabas vistiendo-,** soltó con timidez, humedeciéndose los labios que habían quedado algo secos.

**-Seguro que lo sientes mucho-,** ironizó el cuarto, cogiendo a Itachi por la cintura para poder darle un morreo en condiciones.

Se echó sobre él y lo dejó tendido en la cama, acercó su rostro y se miraron, rojo en azul, una combinación que les pareció tremendamente sexy desde el primer momento, ya sabía él que a aquellos ojos grises les faltaban algo, y ahora sabía el qué, ahora con ese tono carmesí eran totalmente arrasadores.

**-¿Me vas a besar o no? tu pobre perrito me esta esperando-,** el Hyuga lo miró mal, mientras el rubio sonreía.

**-¿Quieres que lo haga?-,** le gustaba juguetear con él, era realmente delicioso, sacó la puntita de su lengua y perfiló toda la comisura de aquellos finos de deseosos labios.

**-La verdad es que…-,** el cuarto arrugó la frente ante aquel gesto despreocupado, el moreno sonrió, ascendiendo sus brazos para cazar el moreno cuello, **-lo estoy deseando-.**

Aquello le gustó al kage, que inclinándose un poco, le selló la boca, esperando unos segundos antes de hundirse a ella, y meter profundamente su lengua, revolcándola con la contraria y presionando en roces concisos sus labios.

Sin darse cuenta, el rubio ya estaba metiendo la mano por los pantalones del menor, buscando ese prieto culo que tanto le ponía, Itachi al verle las intenciones le mordió el labio inferior, obligándolo a separarse.

**-Kaseiyo, me tengo que ir-,** le susurró delicadamente al oído, **-pero después de que esté todo previsto y estemos a la espera de la aparición de Kyubi, vendremos a este cuarto…-,** le dio un rico lamento a sus labios, **-los dos solos…-,** y terminó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Yondaime bufó de excitación mientras se apartaba de encima y lo dejaba levantarse de la cama. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se hubo colocado al lado del ambu y con una picarona sonrisa le guiñaba un ojo. Levantó la mano y con ese único gesto se fue de allí, dejándole completamente solo.

**-Kami-sama, como me pone ese tío-,** murmuró para sí, sobándose por encima un poco la creciente erección que estaba teniendo.

"_Ya no te cuento lo que me ocurre a mí_ –el bijuu suspiró- _cada vez que recuerdo los polvos que habéis echado me pongo caliente ¿tardaréis mucho en echar el siguiente? Kukuku"_

El agudo pinchazo que sentía en la frente cada vez que aquel monstruo intervenía en sus pensamientos se hizo presente, la voz la sintió igual de ronca que siempre, maldiciéndolo.

**-Espero que no, de todas formas, piérdete, no quiero que me hables-,** ordenó con aspereza, ya había logrado dominarlo ¿porque ahora salía cada vez que le daba la gana?

"_Y eso que la primera vez te tuve que obligar a fallártelo, kukuku, que patético, encima que no querías ahora terminas enamorándote de él, es de risa ¿no Hokage-sama?"_

**-Tu querías que me lo tirara y lo hice, ahora no preguntes, y quiero que te mantengas al margen cuando esté cerca de él ¿me oyes?-,** advirtió, mirando seriamente al suelo.

"_Imposible, sentir como le embistes es un placer único, cada vez que recuerdo como gemía creo que no puedo contenerme, kukuku"_

Yondaime se levantó de un salto y apretó el puño.

**-¡Maldito!-,** gruñó, no podía soportar pensar que aquel asqueroso demonio presencia como su koi se corrí… Se dio cuanta de una cosa, era realmente celoso.

"_Mmm… interesante, pocas veces te había visto así, me gusta, intenta preservar todo lo posible a ese morenazo, si no me las pagaras, tendrás que encontrar a un buena sustituto, y creo que no hay muchas posibilidades, dios ese tío es tan caliente, tan sexy, tan…."_

**-¡Basta! Cállate de una vez-,** se masajeó frustrado la frente, aquello le superaba, **-lárgate por un rato-, **y después de sentir las risas del bijuu este guardó nuevamente silencio, casi pareciendo que había desaparecido de verdad.

Mas tranquilo, se sentó en la cama y pensó que hacer, mejor sería ir a ver como estaba Rumiko, aunque ante las previsiones de su koi, esta no daría a luz hasta mañana. Con la mano aun en su frente, se levantó y fue hasta el área de maternidad, aquello era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento, aguantar a esa terca dando descomunales gritos, aunque… no era para menos, seguramente sacar "eso" por "ahí" tendría que ser muy doloroso, al imaginárselo le entraron escalofríos.

**------**

Habían parado por primera vez después de avisar a ocho importantes personas, Itachi cogiendo aire se apoyó en la fachada del hospital, edificio al que habían vuelto nuevamente después de llevar a acabo su cometido.

**-¿Por qué a ellos? No lo entiendo, hay muy buenos ambus que estarían dispuestos ¿porque jounin?-,** el Hyuga se volvió a echar el pelo hacia atrás mientras se quitaba la máscara de Usagi.

**-Nagusa-kun, un jounin no tiene porque ser siempre inferior a un ambu ¿eso lo sabes, cierto?-,** dudoso Meru-chan asintió, **-conozco esta villa mejor de lo que crees, y estoy seguro de que he acertado, ellos son los indicados-,** se cruzó de brazos y observó el cielo, tenía que calmarse, su plan no acabaría mal, ya se ocuparía él.

**-Y entonces los sannin ¿porque no llamaste a Jiraiya o Tsunade-sama?-.**

El pobre chico por mucho que intentaba adivinar los movimientos de aquel extraño, no conseguía juntar las piezas ¿Cómo podría Hokage-sama confiar tan ciegamente en una persona que mentía sobre sí mismo, renegaba de su clan y encima escondía algo sumamente importante que no quería decir?

**-Primero que tardaría mucho en encontrarlos, y segundo que sería un gran desnivel de poder, para poder llevar a cabo ese jutsu tienen que estar complementados y mantener un chakra equivalente, por eso ya había pensado a quién convocaría-,** suspiró al no saber porque diablos le daba explicaciones y retirándose comenzó a andar rumbo al interior del edificio, **-vamos-,** ordenó escuchando los pasitos del ambu al seguirle.

Entraron al hospital y subieron al tercer piso, cruzaron los pasillos y después de mirar y recordar de que habitación había salido antes, entró en la estancia, sentándose despreocupadamente en la cama. No había nadie y él había deseado que su potente rubio lo estuviera esperando, gruñó secamente y se quitó la gomilla del pelo, no se había peinado por la prisa y tenía todo el cabello enredado.

**-¿Quieres que te peine?-,** Itachi asombrado miró al pequeño que entraba al cuarto de baño que había dentro de la habitación y sacaba un pequeño cepillo, **-si no te importa, claro-.**

El pobre Hyuga no pudo evitar que la voz le temblara, cepillarle el largo cabello azabache era algo que deseaba desde el primer momento que lo vio, tragó saliva y ante la indiferencia del Uchiha lo tomó como un "haz lo que quieras". En ese momento arqueó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y se subió a la cama, colocándose en la fuerte espalda de Itachi y recoger cada hebra negra con sus nerviosos dedos. Los echó hacia atrás, y empezó a cepillárselo, con cuidado de no darle tirones, además que él ya estaba acostumbrado, su cabello era una cuarta mas larga que el del moreno.

**-Nagusa-kun ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-,** Itachi mantenía la mirada pegada en la puerta y su rostro serio, menos mal que el ambu estaba detrás y no podía verlo, imponía en aquel momento.

**-Por supuesto, dime, Itachi-san-,** pasaba el cepillo con delicadeza, era un cabello tan fino que daba gusto peinarlo.

**-¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de Rumiko, antes o después de que se acostara con Kaseiyo?-.**

La pregunta le llegó tan de sorpresa que lo único que pudo hacer fue parar su tarea y dejar caer el cepillo a la cama. Cuando lo asimiló suspiró y dejó pasar sus brazos por el cuello del moreno, apoyando la barbilla en el fuerte hombro.

**-Antes, la verdad es que no nos hacía mucho caso, pero Hokage-sama siempre ha sido el más guapo jeje, así que solo tuvo que picarla y dejar que le sedujera, yo me mantuve al margen y ahora solo he estado cuidándola por mi misión, después la tendré que llevar de nuevo a su país-,** musitó con un deje de tristeza.

Itachi se volteó tirando a Nagusa sobre el colchón mientras se montaba sobre él. Le agarró fuertemente de la cara y lo miró directo a los ojos blancos.

**-No seas dobe y aprovecha, cuídala después del parto, llévala a su país y sedúcela tú, hazle ver que también eres un hombre, no puedo creer que existan personas tan indecisas-,** se acercó despacio, bajando su cara hasta dejarla caer justo al lado de la del ambu, rozando mejilla con mejilla. Este únicamente tragó saliva por la cercanía, se había quedado sin palabras para añadir algo, **-realmente me gustas Nagusa-kun, eres un buen muchacho-,** Itachi curvó una sonrisa y se levantó un poco dándole un leve beso en la frente.

**-¿Os lo pasáis bien? Si molesto me puedo ir-,** gruñó Yondaime desde la puerta, la cual acaba de abrir encontrándose con tal panorama.

El Uchiha únicamente sonrió, le encantaba ver celoso a su rubio, sin embargo, el Hyuga se levantó como si tuviera algo pinchándole en el culo y saltó de la cama, pasando rápidamente por el lado de su jefe.

**-No estábamos haciendo nada, lo siento, sumimasen-,** decía con nerviosismo.

El cuarto ya sabía que no pasaba nada, pero aun así para seguir riéndose de su subordinado, lo miró con furia y balbuceó.

**-Meru-chan ¡largo!-,** el bote que dio el pobre castaño fue digno de ver, asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a mas no poder, seguramente en busca de Rumiko.

Itachi se acarició el pelo mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente en la cama, tenía una graciosa sonrisita.

**-Has sido muy cruel con el pequeño "Meru-chan"-.**

**-Y tu demasiado cariñoso-,** gruñó cerrando la puerta con el peso de su cuerpo y avanzando hacia el lecho, **-te daré un escarmiento, para que sepas que solo yo puedo estar tan cerca de ti-.**

Los ojazos azules estaban velados de deseo, cosa que le gustó muchísimo al Uchiha, que abriéndose de piernas dejó que su koi se arrodillara entre ellas.

**-¿Y que me vas a hacer?-,** susurró pasándose un dedito por el cuello y toda la piel que dejaba a la vista la camiseta de tirantes, **-¿algo placentero?-,** incitó ahora relamiéndose los labios.

**-Eso no lo dudes-,** apartó la mano con la que Itachi se auto acariciaba y la cambió por su lengua, recorriendo todo aquel cristalino cuello, aquella sabrosa piel, **-estas buenísimo-,** afirmó succionándole bruscamente y dejándole marcas rojizas.

El Uchiha se apoyó con una mano, para no caer hacia atrás, y la otra la enredó entre el cabello dorado, estirando de él para que chocaran sus narices y poder comerle la boca.

**-Ya lo se, soy el hombre mas guapo de este mundo-,** soltó con narcisismo, mientras besaba la sonrisa que se había formado en la boca del rubio, **-aunque tu también eres lindo, a tu manera, pero lindo-,** rió.

**-Yo soy mas atractivo y tu mas sexy, dejémoslo así-,** empujó el cuerpo del moreno hacía las sabanas y empezó a quitarle la camiseta, **-ahora a follar como conejos-.**

**-¡Ah!-,** gruñó ante el bocado que le había dado el cuarto en un pezón, **-eso ha sonado vulgar-,** recordó mientras él también le quitaba la ropa.

**-¿Y?-,** arqueó una ceja, mientras sentía como su capa caía al suelo junto al chaleco y la camiseta.

Itachi lo agarró del cuello y se acercó sensualmente a su oído.

**-Que me gusta-,** susurró, dejando que todo su caliente aliento le erizara el vello del cuerpo. Después en un fuerte empujón quedó encima del kage, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura, **-esta vez yo llevaré aquí el control-.**

**-Adelante-,** rió el rubio.

Yondaime lo miró, estaba sobre él, con el pelo caído hacia delante, sus hermosos ojos rojos brillando como el fuego, sus labios sonrosados por los anteriores besos. Todo el pecho cubierto de pequeñas pelitas que descendían en un camino totalmente envidiable, tragó saliva, tenía que contenerse o tendría un orgasmo antes de que lo tocara.

Itachi agarró la gomilla de los pantalones del kage, rozando cada milímetro de piel, el vello se erizaba al tacto mientras los descendía acariciando sus muslos. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de la boca del rubio, ahora pasaba las manos por su ingle desnuda, y jugueteaba en los alrededores de su hombría.

**-¿Te ocurre algo?-,** preguntó con satisfacción impresa en su rostro, le gustaba ver como jadea ante sus caricias.

**-Itachi…-,** musitó, dejando que la duda lo recorriera en ese momento, tenía miedo, miedo a perderlo, así que se incorporó y le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, **-dime una cosa ¿puedo confiar plenamente en ti? ¿puedo dejar Konoha en tus manos?-,** el cuarto estaba serio, lo miraba con intriga y deseo de afirmación.

**-No, no puedes confiar plenamente en mí, esa no es la cuestión-,** levantándose del regazo de su koi, se sentó en la cama, recogió su melena y la volvió a acariciar con su dedos, entremezclándolos y deslizándolos hasta escapar de ella, **-la cuestión es si tu quieres hacerlo, aunque… si me conocieras en verdad, no te culparía si te negaras-.**

Por primera vez en su vida, el moreno vio como su mano temblaba, la miró con extrañeza e intentó parar el movimiento con la contraria, pero nada más lejos de su cometido, lo único que consiguió es hacer que su corazón también se agitara. El futuro estaba en sus manos, y no solo eso, él ya no pertenecía a ningún tiempo, no podría volver a su época porque estaba cambiada, él ya no existía, solo aquí en el pasado. Nunca había estado tan arrepentido de cometer algún error, nunca había estado tan asustado como ahora ¿él, Uchiha Itachi asustado? Quién lo diría.

**-Itachi…-,** sintió como unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y una barbilla se acomodaba en su fuerte hombro, **-voy a confiar en tí, ya habrá tiempo de que me cuentes todos tus miedos, ahora… solo déjame estar contigo-,** suavemente lo volvió hacia él y le besó la mejilla, que se cristalizaba de un color rosado hermoso.

**-Intentaré recompensártelo, te lo prometo…-. **

Escondió la mirada, pero el rubio lo atrajo hacia así después de agarrarle la barbilla. No sabía como hacer para que volviera a ser el chico fogoso de siempre, así que... simplemente le sonrió y lo echó a la cama, tendiéndose sobre él. A Itachi solo le quedaban los pantalones, así que delicadamente se los fue quitando, hasta dejarlo desnudo como él.

Con un dedo delineó el contorno de su tripa, al paso de aquel tacto el Uchiha encogió el rostro, se sentía terriblemente tentador, aunque las ansias se acumulaban al saber que vendría después, y esa sería la primera vez que se lo haría.

**-Tienes una piel tan clara-,** Yondaime agarró ambos muslos y los retiró para colocarse en medio, mientras los acariciaba y besaba la parte interior de ellos, deleitándose con su suavidad, **-eres tan fuerte… tan hombre…-.**

Inclinó la cabeza y mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas flexionadas de Itachi, le sopló, en un gesto limpio que hizo al pobre moreno sentir una deliciosa sacudida. Comenzó a jadear, sujetándose a la cama con ambas manos mientras acomodaba los latidos de su corazón, se había sentido sumamente agradable.

**-Sigue… Kaseiyo…-,** jadeó intentando mantener la vista fija en aquella cabeza dorada.

Le volvió a acariciar los muslos a la vez que le miraba, los ojazos azulados, parecieron afinarse, dándole un toque sumamente atractivo que solo provocó mas deseo al cuerpo del menor. Le parecía realmente tentador ver como la lengua de su rubio, recorría circularmente su erguida punta sin tocarla, solo dejando que la saliva cayera en ella he hiciera contraste, algo que lo volvía realmente loco. Con un poco de esfuerzo levantó la mano y le acarició los cabellos, haciendo un poco de presión e indicarle que se diera prisa, era tal la desesperación que no sabría si podría aguantarla.

**-¿Es esto lo que quieres que haga, Itachi?-.**

La lengua rodeó toda la base, deslizándose hasta la parte superior para volver a bajar, esta vez dejándola entrar completamente en su boca y engullirla con energía. Itachi gimió con fuerza, mientras sus respiración se descontrolaba, en ese momento había estado a punto de perder la visión. Se mordió el labio y arrugó la frente, aquello se sentía extremadamente bien.

**-Más… Kaseiyo, sigue así, ah…-,** era una voz tan erótica que solo consiguió provocar al kage.

Con desesperación volvió a hundirse en aquella clamorosa parte, la devoró bruscamente y empezó a estirar de ella, haciéndola plenamente en su boca. El Uchiha extasiado cayó hacia atrás en las sabanas, ascendió los brazos y se agarró con desesperación a la almohada, jadeaba a la vez que bruscos gruñidos escapaban de sus labios, aquello era impresionante, quería más mucho más.

Yondaime sintió como se tensaba, sabía que iba a terminar y donde quería hacerlo, pero no le dio el gusto. Él también quería continuar y si lo dejaba, se acabaría el juego demasiado pronto. Sacándosela de forma exasperadamente lenta, escuchó el gruñido de protesta y sonrió, lo tenía donde quería. Ascendió por el cristalino cuerpo y se acomodó sobre él, besándole los rosaditos pezones, mientras escuchaba el corazón de su koi botar en aquel pecho.

**-Parece que estas demasiado caliente, tu cuerpo explotará si no hago algo…-,** burló, ahora dedicándose a darle cariñosos besitos en el cuello mientras su mano viajaba a la parte posterior del moreno, acariciando su entrada y presionándola mínimamente.

**-Pues no se a que esperas, necesito que me eches un buen polvo ya**-, gimió gravemente.

Itachi clavó los ojos carmesíes en él, se veían ardientes, invadidos de deseo. Se removió bajo él, abarcando con sus pálidas manos toda la fuerte y ancha espalda, bajó por la curvatura de su cintura y se aferró al redondo y prieto trasero, tan moreno y suave que lo volvía loco. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo vibrar a cada paso que daba, que escuchar su respiración justo en el oído lo hacía estremecer, sentir sus dedos presionando cada trozo de su culito lo llenaban de ansias. Quería que perdiera el control y lo estaba consiguiendo.

**-Siento si voy a ser bruto, pero no puedo más, puede que esta vez sea la última que te sienta, así que… perdóname de antemano-,** su voz sonaba ronca he invadida de angustia, sintiéndose al extremo.

El Uchiha simplemente se dejó caer y acomodándose una buena postura se dedicó a observarlo, no se movería, dejaría que lo tomara como quisiera, únicamente se dejaría hacer y lo observaría, cada expresión de placer que su rubio tuviera.

Sin poder soportarlo más, el kage se aferró su cadera y le envistió, adentrándose hasta el fondo de su ser, sintió como las paredes rugosas le atrapaban, su calor, la convulsión que había dado aquel cuerpo entre placer y dolor, todo mezclado era el éxtasis. Itachi bufó al sentirlo, se volvieron a mirar, las gotitas de sudor que caía de la frente de Kaseiyo se desprendían por las mejillas del moreno. Que no perdía ni un solo detalle de la forma en que se movía sobre él, lo presionaba, lo acariciaba, le palpaba por todas partes.

**-Cógeme las piernas y ponlas en tus hombros, te gustará-,** le había dado una orden, acción que el rubio no aceptó de buena gana, pero el Uchiha sabía que era él único hombre que había poseído, solo le quería mostrar formas de mayor placer, sabía que lo disfrutaría.

El moreno dejó que todos sus cabellos envolvieran la almohada, subió las manos y se agarró a ella, mientras él mismo, posaba las piernas sobre los hombros de su koi.

**-Yo… no entiendo-,** Yondaime confuso se quedó quieto, no sabía como actuar, que hacer…

**-Ven…-,** fue la segunda orden que le dio.

Con las piernas estiró del cuerpo del kage hasta hacerlo caer sobre ellas, el sexo erguido chocó contra las nalgas mientras su pecho chocaba con el interior de los blancos muslos. Entonces lo entendió, se reposó completamente contra aquel duro cuerpo y le embistió, casi montándose sobre él. El cuerpo del Uchiha se revolvía de placer al sentirle tan dentro, tan fuerte, haciéndole suyo, poseyéndolo y avasallándolo de tal forma que quedaba a su completa merced. Ambos cuerpos se balanceaban y en un ritmo continuo que empezaba a endurecerse.

**-¿Te gusta…?-,** lo observó, Itachi intentaba mantener abiertos los ojos, pero se le nublaban, el rubio deseaba recoger con su lengua la poquita saliva que escapaba de sus labios, recorriéndole la barbilla y cayéndole al pecho, le hacían ver tan sensual.

**-Si… me gusta-,** gimió gravemente, estirando más de la almohada y mordiéndose el labio.

El cuarto se hundió con mas fuerza en él, obligándolo a pegar un fuerte gruñido, abrazó por completo las fuertes piernas y aceleró el ritmo, desesperado, quería descubrir su interior, todo lo hondo que podría llegar, pero el moreno no lo soportó, le dio un fuerte empujón hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas a la cama.

**-¿Qué… que pasa…?-,** Yondaime se retiró el largo flequillo rubio para poder verlo mejor, estaba de rodillas ante él, con un brillo extraño en los ojos y totalmente sudado. Mantenía los brazos a cada lado de los costados, y su respiración parecía alocada.

**-Kaseiyo… me estas volviendo loco…-,** relamiéndose los labios y echándose el cabello azabache hacia atrás, se montó a horcajadas sobre él, **-te deseo tanto…-.**

Estaba cegado, no quería más que sentir su calor, saber que estaba cerca de él. Itachi se dejó caer sobre la potente erección, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al moreno cuello. Comenzó a moverse con rapidez, saltando con brusquedad a la vez que le mordía el cuello, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo, mordisqueaba su oreja y le susurraba obscenidades al oído.

**-Oh… por kami…. Itachi…-,** el kage se mantenía reposado en su antebrazo derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda acariciaba toda la espalda de porcelana, suspiraba con fuerza y cada vez que la sentía oprimir dejaba escapar un grave gruñido que enloquecía al menor, **-si sigues así….-,** notaba aquel cuerpo subir y bajar por su hombría, con potencia y exactitud, le cortaba la respiración a cada arremetida, no podía contenerse más, **-te juro que corro, Itachi…-.**

**-Pues hazlo, déjame sentir como explotas en mi interior, Uzumaki…-,** el rubio abrió ampliamente los ojos, el orgasmo lo estaba poseyendo, **-Kaseiyo…-,** explotó, con un último movimiento agarró la cintura del Uchiha y mientras este restregaba su sexo contra su vientre lo apretó contra sí, reventando de placer, ambos dejaron escapar su esencia, su elíxir.

**-Te… te… amo-,** aun suspirando escondió su mirada bajo el rubio flequillo, ruborizándose y creyendo así que no se le notaría.

El moreno sonrió con orgullo y se volvió a abrazar a su cuello sin siquiera dejar que saliera de él. Ronroneó sobre él y le dio un lametón al lóbulo de su oreja.

**-Totalmente de acuerdo y…-,** arrimó todo lo que pudo sus labios, dejando que cada palabra sonada como un encanto, **-correspondido-,** musitó despacio.

**------**

El pobre anbu se mantuvo sentado sobre la silla, creía que si se levantaba caería directamente al suelo. No podía soportar más verla de chillar, diciendo palabras menos que propias para una princesa, hubiera dado media vida para que terminara de una vez y pudiera descansar. Yondaime mantenía su mano agarrada respirando a la misma vez que ella, acción que más que tranquilizar a la mujer la enfurecía, mirándole con el mayor odio del mundo.

**-Buff-,** se quejó Itachi, que se encontraba de pie al lado de Nagusa, con los brazos cruzados y viendo la escena sin inmutarse. Sin siquiera desviar la vista de la cama donde se estaba produciendo el parto, le habló bajito, **-¿fuiste a avisar al último de los miembros?-,** quería que la frase sonara sin importancia, aun así se preocupaba por la respuesta.

**-Si, me costó encontrarlo, pero di con él. Estaba con su hijo mayor, que por casualidad se llama-.**

**-¡Cállate!-,** Gruñó apretando los dientes, **-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo-,** descruzó los brazos y comenzó a estrujarse las muñecas, **-si supiera a la hora exacta que aparecería Kyubi podría estar tranquilo, pero… no tener las cosas bajo control me enfurece-,** sus ojos carmesíes vacilaban, intentando vencer a su autocontrol.

El rubio seguía soplando e intentando tranquilizar a Rumiko, que varias veces mientras le quitaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo le había intentado morder, de fondo siempre la risita de Itachi que recibía rayos de los ojos de la pelirroja. A pesar de todo esto, el kage estaba muy atento a la conversación que tenía su koi y Meru-chan, a parte que el porte totalmente arisco que adquiría le hacía sospechar, realmente era mucho peso para acarreárselo a él solo.

De repente un anbu entró en el cuarto, quitándose de encima a las enfermeras que le prohibían el paso al paritorio. Yondaime alzó su brazo para que las enfermeras se retiraran y escuchó lo que su subordinado venía a decirle.

**-Ya esta aquí, el demonio zorro ha traspasado la barrera que creamos en la puerta este y se esta acercando a la villa ¿Qué hacemos Hokage-sama?-,** el anbu parecía desesperado, el terror se mantenía intacto en su cara, mostrando una mueca mas que desencajada.

**-Espera-,** se volvió hacia Itachi y lo observó con seriedad, **-dime que pasos tenemos que seguir ahora-,** el rubio soltó la mano de la mujer y en tres zancadas se colocó frente al moreno, que parecía pensativo mientras le observaba la cara. Rumiko estaba tan asustada que dejó de chillar o más bien reguló el tono de sus gritos. (anda que la pobre pariendo mientras todos ahí discuten que van a hacer, manda huevos UU)

**-Creo que va siendo hora de que te marches, hasta que tu no consigas retenerlo con un jutsu de contención, los nueve no pondrán introducir el Kyubi con un sellado, cuando Naruto haya nacido, lo llevaré y lo expondré frente a Kyubi-,** al ver la cara de disgusto que mantenía el cuarto, el Uchiha negó con la cabeza, **-lo siento, sé que es arriesgado pero es la única manera que hay-,** agachó la vista y la centró en la pequeña katana que adornaba el muslo de Kaseiyo.

**-Hay otra-,** la frase provocó un fuerte impacto en Itachi, que furioso levantó la vista. Arrugando la frente en una mueca de ira lo agarró por la capa y lo atrajo hacia él, casi hablándole sobre la boca, **-¡nunca, no dejaré que te sacrifiques habiendo una posibilidad, si tu desapareces yo también!-,** el Sharingan se había activado, dejando que el impresionante color rojizo brillara amenazante.

Yondaime le rechazó la mirada y lo agarró por las muñecas para que le soltara, aunque no logró lo que quería, Itachi seguía reacio a su actitud, y no lo permitiría aunque le costara la vida.

**-Mi hijo es mas importante que mi vida ¡si yo tengo que morir el futuro esta escrito y no se puede cambiar!-,** de repente el moreno lo soltó, dejando que el Hokage andara unos pasos hacia atrás.

Las palabras que acababan de pronunciarse rebotaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Itachi, _"el futuro esta escrito y no se puede cambiar"_ no, se equivocaba, no era así, si que se podía, se podía cambiar. Con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo azabache tapándole completamente el rostro, apretó brutalmente sus puños.

**-Estas equivocado…-,** lo dijo con tanta seriedad que todo el personal lo miró sorprendido, Nagusameru se levantó del asiento donde había contemplado la conversación sin entender, Yondaime lo miró fijamente, **-porque…-,** levantó de golpe la vista y lo encaró, **-¡yo lo cambiaré… yo tengo el poder de hacerlo…!-,** el rubio impresionado tragó saliva y se dedicó a idolatrar cada facción de su cara, cada rasgo de seguridad, **-así que… Kaseiyo, sal ahora mismo y contén al Kyubi, yo me encargaré de llevar a Naruto, ¡largo!-,** gritó señalando la puerta.

Un grito de Rumiko, que estaba a punto de dar a luz, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, el rubio por fin pudo reaccionar y finalmente asintió, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

**-Por eso, no tengo duda de porque me he enamorado de ti-,** caminó despacio hasta rozar la frente del menor, lo sujetó de la barbilla y le plantó un apasionado beso en la boca, retirándose con un suave roce. Ambos serios siguieron apoyados en el otro, Yondaime sopló un poco y le levantó el moreno flequillito, después sonrió, **-te esperaré, no me falles-, **se echó hacia atrás y después de darle un toque cariñoso en la frente corrió hacia la puerta, saliendo de allí.

**-Ten cuidado…-,** musitó Itachi para sí, mientras se volvía a dejar caer sobre la pared y cruzaba los brazos, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que terminara aquello.

Nagusameru corrió en busca de la pobre princesa, era la primera vez que lo llamaba. Feliz le agarró la mano y la apoyó mientras todo acababa, la partera la invitó a que volviera a empujar, se empezaba a ver la cabeza, los hombros, ya salía el pequeño. Después de un descomunal grito, al final Rumiko se permitió caer hacia atrás, respirando mientras le daba gracias a dios porque ahí hubiera acabado todo.

**-Es un niño precioso-,** la enfermera limpió al pequeño con una toalla antes de dárselo a la madre y lo colocó en su regazo, **-tiene el cabello rubito y esta fuerte, felicidades, esta totalmente sano-,** la mujer con otra de sus espléndidas sonrisas salió de la habitación.

**-Míralo-,** ordenó Itachi que se acercaba a la princesa con cara de pocas pulgas.

La cobriza tenía miedo de abrazarlo, de tocarlo, lo había odiado tanto que ahora al verlo tan desprotegido le daba miedo romperlo. Respiró hondo y le plantó un leve besito en la coronilla.

**-Hola Naruto…-,** empleo una voz tan dulce que sorprendió a los dos hombres, se veía tan tierna y hermosa, con aquella criatura entre los brazos…, **-tu papá te cuidará bien y tu mamá también-,** de reojo miró burlona al Uchiha, que le fulminó ante el comentario, **-yo me tengo que ir, pero vendré a verte siempre que pueda-,** suspiró y le pinchó con un dedito en el moflete, **-eres tan lindo, prométeme que te convertirás en un buen hombre, mi niño-,** sin darse cuenta lo apretaba más fuerte, y cada vez más. Itachi tuvo que intervenir.

**-Dámelo, me lo tengo que llevar-,** ordenó, intentando apartarle los brazos para arrebatárselo.

En ese momento los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer se desencajaron, y una mueca de completo pánico apareció en su cara. Negaba con la cabeza, mientras endurecía los brazos y aprisionaba al bebé.

**-No… mi niño… no te lo llevarás ante un demonio… no…-,** su cuerpo se estremecía sin control y el niño había comenzando de nuevo a llorar ante la fuerza que le oprimía, **-no…. no….-,** decía demente una y otra vez.

**-Nagusa-kun, agárrala mientras yo recojo a Naruto-.**

**-¿Cómo me puedes pedir que le haga eso? sabiendo que yo… que yo la...-,** el anbu también negaba, no de ninguna manera le arrebataría a su hijo.

**-Si él, no podremos salvar a Konoha y de todas formas, si no lo haces ¡lo matará! ¿es que no lo ves? ¡tiene un ataque, esta totalmente fuera de control!-,** Itachi estaba casi fuera de sí, si fuera por él ya se hubiera liado a ostias con los dos.

Nagusa miró al moreno y después se centró en la mujer, que lloraba desconsolada, tragó saliva y se colocó a su espalda, sujetándole con fuerza los brazos. El niño cayó de ellos yendo a parar a los del Uchiha, que lo agarró justo a tiempo. Rumiko comenzó a patalear, a blasfemar y chillar como una loca. Itachi al ver las lágrimas que intentaban escapar rebeldes de los ojos blancos, se apiadó de él. Con pasó rápido fijó su Sharingan en el rostro de la mujer, que lo miraba acusadoramente, con un solo dedo que dejó caer en la delicada frente, la princesa cayó desmayada a la cama, durmiendo como un ángel.

**-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, ahora llévatela de Konoha, Nagusa-kun-.**

Envolviendo a Naruto en una mantita lo apretó contra su pecho y salió disparado hacia donde todos le esperaban, el futuro estaba por verse.

**------**

Yondaime intentaba nivelar su chakra, pero lo perdía en cantidades descomunales, había un círculo formado por nueve personas, en su interior Kyubi gruñía y daba fuertes zarpazos para poder recobrar nuevamente el movimiento, aun así se veía totalmente limitado.

**-No puedo más…-,** gruñó el rubio, cayó de rodillas al suelo, o llegaba pronto su koi o todo el plan se iría por la borda, respiró hondo y se retiró las numerosas gotas de sudor que invadían su frente, estaba fatigado, **-joder…-,** se quejó poniendo una mano en el suelo, notaba la sangre en su boca, tener el chakra de Kyubi tan próximo a él estaba causando su efecto. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, un recio brazo le rodeó la cintura, levantándolo, **-¿Ita… chi?-,** preguntó mientras levemente doblaba la cabeza para mirarlo.

El moreno con una mano sostenía al niño y con la otra ayudaba al cuarto a seguir de pie. Ante la pregunta realizada se limitó a mirarle fijamente, dejando el tono rojizo del Sharingan resplandecer. Después contempló a todos los jounin que rodeaban al bijuu.

**-Podéis comenzar ¡rápido!-,** ordenó mientras se alejaba del rubio, **-Yo te ayudaré Kaseiyo-.**

Dejó a Naruto justo frente al Kyubi, claro esta a una distancia donde no podría alcanzarlo. Dirigiéndose de nuevo hasta el rubio, formó los mismos sellos y dividió el esfuerzo del jutsu de contención entre los dos, dándole tiempo para que el cuarto se recuperara.

Los nueve jounin, formaron un conjunto de sellos a la par, dejando que unas llamaradas azules se desprendieran de sus cuerpos y rodearan al demonio, que se reía ante el esfuerzo de unos simples humanos. Allí, realizando el jutsu de sellado se encontraban: Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hizashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Yamanaka Inoichi, Aburame Shibi, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Haruno Shikasi y Uchiha Fugaku. Segunda generación de ninja mas fuerte que había existido en la historia de Konoha, e Itachi estaba seguro de ello.

Durante horas, el cuerpo del Kyubi se iba arrastrando sobre Naruto, en un momento se había desmaterializado, y empezaba a introducirse en la tripa del niño, que después de estar todo el tiempo llorando había parado, y ahora se encontraba simplemente con los ojos cerrados. El espíritu del demonio comenzaba a salir y las manitas del niño cayeron inertes al suelo.

**-No puede ser…-,** Itachi abrió ampliamente los ojos, Naruto… había muerto. Sintió como alguien le apretaba el brazo y se giró a observarle, la cara el Hokage era un poema.

**-¿Qué pasa, Itachi? ¿Por qué mi hijo no… no… se mueve?-,** parecía estar a punto de estallar, si no fuera por la gran cantidad de chakra que había expulsado ahora mismo estaría abalanzándose hacia el bijuu.

El Uchiha pensó que hacer, que debería aportar para que todo saliera bien, sabía que el monstruo al que le introducían los bijuu no era igual que un niño pequeño, aunque creía que eso no perjudicaría a la técnica de sellado, aunque… claro… eso es… lo que ocurría estaba bastante claro, había sido un idiota por pasar por alto aquel detalle tan importante.

Cogió aire y salió corriendo, dejándole el jutsu de contención únicamente a Yondaime, el cual volvió a caer de rodillas. Los jounin miraron la escena preocupados, pensaron en dejar lo que hacían e ir a acudir en ayuda de su kage, pero la furiosa mirada de Itachi, con el Sharingan activado los obligó a permanecer en sus puestos, todo sorprendidos, porque aquel extraño tuviera esa línea sucesoria.

Cuando llegó al lado del pequeño Naruto le tocó el pulso, apretando su cuello con dos dedos. El moreno suspiró, aún seguía vivo, aquel niño era duro de pelar hasta recién nacido. Sonrió recordándolo de mayor y por primera vez se sintió orgulloso de él, casi como si fuera su hijo.

**-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por Konoha y por el futuro…-,** cerró los ojos y cogió aire, se preparaba.

Colocó una mano en la frente el pequeño y dejó que todo su chakra fuera entrando en su cuerpecito, pues… sabía que su chakra era el indicado para aguardar al demonio en su interior, pero no tenía el suficiente para aguantar el sellado, ahora le tocaba a él ayudarle, prestándole todo lo que le quedara.

Los fuertes gruñidos de Kyubi se escuchaban atronadores, pero no tenía remedio, su fin era estar sellado dentro de aquel rubito jinchuuriki. Cuando por fin todo terminó, Naruto comenzó a llorar de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, que corrieron en busca de su kage, para ver como estaba. Itachi simplemente cayó al suelo, con el niño en brazos.

Yondaime se intentaba quitar a todos los jounin de delante, lo único que deseaba era llegar junto a su familia, la cual estaba a solo unos pasos de él. Juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastró hasta su koi, que con los ojos abiertos pero ahora totalmente grises miraba al cielo, sonriendo.

**-¿Itachi? ¿Cómo estas?-,** preguntó el rubio, quitándole algunos mechoncitos azabaches que caían sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo.

**-Mal… pero ahora lo importante es que te lleves a Naruto al hospital, que lo custodien y vigilen si sus niveles de chakra están bien-,** empezó a toser dejando escapar numerosos chorros de sangre, agitando tanto su cuerpo que hasta se arqueó hacia delante, dejándose caer después en un fuerte golpe cuando terminó, **-deberías… estas orgulloso de tu hijo… realmente es único-,** la tos volvió con mas agresividad.

El kage no sabía que hacer, se sentía los ojos cristalinos, tenía ganas de llorar por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo, después de todo lo que había echo ese chico por ellos. Sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos negros, entregó al niño a la Inuzuka.

**-Llevároslo, ahora vamos nosotros-,** los jounin lo miraron interrogantes, en las condiciones en las que había terminado aquel extraño no podría sobrevivir, sin embargo no les ordenaba llevarlo al hospital, les sorprendió pero ninguno dejo que las palabras salieran de su boca, simplemente aceptaron la orden y se fueron. Yondaime volvió a prestar toda su atención al moreno, **-estoy orgulloso de Naruto, pero también de ti, te ganaste toda mi confianza y al final ha salido bien-,** cayó para poder controlar su respiración, si seguía hablando tan seguido su voz se vería afectada por el llanto, y no quería rebajarse a eso, **-ahora ¿que pasará contigo? tu dijiste… ¡si tu desapareces yo también! Entonces… ¿yo que debería decir ahora…?-,** había colocado el cuerpo de Itachi sobre el suyo abrazándolo posesivamente, este únicamente tosía y lo miraba, con esos ojos de mármol que desprendía una frialdad dulce, única.

El Uchiha contempló como los ojazos azules de Kaseiyo se cristalizaban, ascendió su mano y delineó su nariz, rozó sus labios y dejó caer la mano sobre su propio pecho.

**-Esta ya es la segunda vez que muero-,** vio como el rubio iba a interrumpirlo, así que se apresuró para seguir, **-Kaseiyo… yo vengo del futuro, soy hijo de Uchiha Fugaku, a los doce años me hice capitán de ambu, donde bajo las órdenes de Danzou-sama me encomendaron la matanza completa de mi clan, la segunda parte era convertirme en un miembro de Akatsuki… y vigilar al su líder, tu hermano…-,** Yondaime estaba tan sorprendido que no podía añadir nada, parecía tan irreal todo lo que le estaba contando…, **-supe que tu habías sido el único capaz de vencerlo, así que me propuse…-,** tosió dejando escapar mas sangre, retirándose los restos con el brazo, **-venir al pasado para saber la forma en que lo habías conseguido-,** arqueó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, solo por un instante, **-enamorándome de ti cambie todo el futuro, cuando regresé era un caos, y el líder me mató, si embargo cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba aquí, entre tus brazos, fue todo una sorpresa…-.**

De pronto el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzó a volverse transparente, el rubio lo apretó mas contra sí, pero sus manos ya no estaba, empezaba a no poder tocarle, a hacerse invisible. Se desesperó, apretó sus hombros y se echó en su cuello, dejando por fin que algunas lágrimas se desprendieran de sus zafiros.

**-No te vayas Itachi, no me dejes solo, yo… yo…-,** apretó su mejilla contra la cristalina de moreno, que escuchaba tranquilamente, **-mi clan vivía en las montañas, no proveníamos de ninguna aldea, un día Raijuu el bijuu del rayo, nos atacó, y decidieron encerrarlo en mi interior. Al principio no pude controlarlo, los maté a todos, a toda mi familia, la aldea próxima a la cual protegimos les dio la espalda, y no les ayudaron cuando me ocurrió, dejando que acabara con ellos uno a uno, mi hermano se escondió, y así logró salvarse de la matanza-,** al estar tan juntos, las lagrimas que escapan de los azulados ojos se adherían a la piel de Itachi, que seguía oyendo la confesión en silencio, **-cuando volví en sí estaba solo en el centro de la nada, sin árboles, sin casas, nada, solo tierra, pero Sandaime me acogió, me llevó a Konoha y me crió, yo estaba tan solo, todo el mundo me odiaba, me veía como una amenaza, hasta que logré controlar al bijuu y me convertí en Hokage, entonces fue cuando mi hermano vino a enfrentarse a mi y vengar a la familia-,** Itachi volvió a sonreír ¿a que le sonaba eso? Después de todo no eran tan diferentes, él y Kaseiyo tenían muchas cosas en común, muchas, **-no me hubiera importado que me matara, realmente él es único que tiene derecho de hacerlo, pero expuso a Konoha al peligro, y no tuve mas remedio que vencerle, aunque no pude matarlo, simplemente ordené que lo curarán y lo alejaran de Konoha, después de todo, que exista esa organización llamada Akatsuki, es todo culpa mía ¡Kuso!-,** intentó apretar mas a Itachi, pero se dio cuenta que sus manos ya no ocupaban nada, estaba desapareciendo.

Itachi tenía el cabello suelto, cayéndole en el hombro izquierdo, su mirada era vacía pero no perdía detalle del rostro de Kaseiyo, intentó sonreír todo lo sanamente posible, cosa que no recordaba haber echo nunca, solo a una sola persona, a su hermano. Levantó la mano e hizo como si le acariciara la mejilla, cosa que con su actual cuerpo no podría hacer, retiró una lágrima que esta si llegó a saltar, dejando que brillando como el cristal cayera a la tierra, mojándola.

**-Prométeme algo… maten unidos a Sasuke y Naruto… aléjalos de Orochimaru, y… ten mucho cuidado con Akatsuki, si nuestro futuro es estar juntos… ten por seguro que volveré, siempre, a tu lado… Kaseiyo…-,** y con esa última frase, Itachi cerró los ojos, dejando que ahora su cara, se convirtiera un haz de paz nunca visto en él.

**-Ita… Ita… ¡Itachi!-,** gritó intento abrazarlo, pero lo único que quedó fueran unas brillantes lucecitas blancas escapándose de entre sus brazos. Él había desaparecido, sin dejar nada, nada.

Yondaime quedó de rodillas mirando el suelo, con las uñas arañaba toda la tierra donde antes había estado posado el cuerpo de su moreno, las lagrimas caían redondas en la tierra, mojándola, su respiración entrecortada se acortaba al compás de las perlas de sus ojos.

**-Te esperaré, lo haré… te lo prometo…-,** juró, sintió las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre él, empapándolo, intentando limpiar su recuerdo, intentando curar sus heridas, **-Itachi…-.**

**------**

Había pasado un año entero de la llegada de Kyubi, normalmente los aldeanos odiaban ese día, pero Yondaime lo convirtió en fiesta, de ninguna forma dejaría que le amargaran el cumpleaños a su hijo, no lo consentiría de ninguna de las maneras. Entró en la torre Hokage, allí Uchiha Fugaku con ambos hijos le esperaba para darle noticias sobre su ultima misión. Lo primero que vio fue a Naruto y Sasuke, que ambos echados en el otro, dormían placidamente en un pequeño sillón que había en el despacho. Por mucho que intentaba escuchar la conversación del padre su atención estaba concentrada en el mayor de sus hijos, Itachi observaba cálidamente a su hermanito durmiendo con su nuevo amiguito rubio. Su pelo se mantenía recogido en una pequeña cola y sus ojitos grises igual de afilados y sexy, Yondaime negó con la cabeza, era un niño de seis años, aquellos pensamientos estaban totalmente fuera de lugar.

**-Si, me parece bien, Uchiha-san-,** se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó al pequeño que lo miró fríamente, como siempre, **-¡Hey! Ita-chan, no me mires así que me pongo triste-, **con una inmensa sonrisa se acuclilló a su lado y le acarició la cabeza, **-pareces muy fuerte, es la primera vez que veo a alguien de tu edad, siendo chunnin, es asombroso-,** admiró mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

El niño simplemente le observaba con sequedad, le apartó la mano con un brusco movimiento y le encaró.

**-Si tan fuerte dices que soy, ¿Por qué me tratas como un crío? La semana que viene manejaré yo solo un equipo de genin-,** informó muy orgulloso, el rubio sonrió, la verdad es que era realmente sorprendente.

**-Es que eres adorable-,** y lo apretó contra su pecho fuertemente, el pequeño Itachi se sonrojó dejándose hacer, le encantaba las atenciones de su kage, siempre presumía de ellas, **-te quiero mucho, enano-,** comentó dándole un besito en la frente que el niño apresuró a limpiarse, observando como Yondaime se levantaba.

El pomo de la puerta giró, y de la oscuridad del pasillo pasó un anbu, con porte frió y escandalosamente sexy.

**-¿A él le quieres más que a mí?-.**

Aquella voz, aquella cara, Kaseiyo no pudo moverse, solo lo miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer, no podía creerse que estuviera delante, le parecía un sueño.

**-¿Ita… chi?-,** dio un pasito hacia delante, aun desconcertado.

El moreno se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, curvando una de sus más prepotentes sonrisas. Se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirándole con su Sharingan activado.

**-Te prometí que volvería ¿no dijiste que confiabas en mí? Pues no lo parece. Soy Uchiha Itachi, nadie puede conmigo-,** confirmó mientras sentía como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban y lo presionaban contra el duro pecho.

**-Serás cabrón, me has tenido un año desesperado, pensé que habías muerto-,** gruñó mientras hundía su cara en el cuello del menor y respiraba su aroma, sin duda era él, su koi.

Itachi le devolvió el abrazó, agarrándose a su cuello, mientras disimuladamente pegaba todos su cuerpo al del kage y dejaba que su respiración calándose en su oído, lo estremeciera.

**-Sigues igual de pegajoso y sensiblón que siempre, Kaseiyo-.**

Fugaku observaba la escena igual que el pequeño Itachi, este estaba algo celoso por que su kage le hiciera mimos a otra persona que no fuera él y encima se llamaban igual. El padre recordó que aquel fue el chico que los ayudó cuando Kyubi, aunque no entendía porque llegaba a esas extremas confianzas con el Hokage.

Yondaime no se molestó por lo dicho, solo se separó un poco y le agarró la cara, observándolo fijamente. Movió los labios dejando que leyera dos dulces palabras de su boca, y la hundió en la suya, agarrándolo por la cintura y empujándolo hasta la puerta, donde lo aprisionó y empezaron a devorarse, de una forma ansiosa, pasional hasta el extremo.

Ahí fue donde quedó sin palabras el Uchiha mayor, primero decía aquel extraño que se llamaba como su hijo y ahora estaba enrollándose con el Hokage ¿quién era aquel chico? Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a intervenir, pues el pequeño Itachi ya estaba justo en medio de ellos, separándolos.

**-¿Quién te crees para besar a Hokage-sama? ¡él es mío!-,** gruñó sacando un kunai.

El rubio solo pudo reír ante la cara de enfado que había puesto su koi, el cual se agachó y dándole con dos dedos en la frente al niño lo hizo retirarse, mientras este se tocaba el golpecito con una cara de mala ostia que no veas.

**-Te puedo dar muchas cosas, desde hoy yo me ocuparé de entrenarte, a tí, a tu hermano y Naruto, pero lo que nunca te entregaré es a Kaseiyo, él si que es mío-,** contraatacó al berrinche del niño, **-ahora aparta-,** lo achuchó un poco y se encaminó hasta el sillón donde descansaban los dos mas peques de la habitación. De fondo se podían escuchar las risitas del rubio, que se acercaba hasta su posición, ignorando la mirada nerviosa de Fugaku.

**-¿Has visto que grandes se han puesto?-,** comentó, cogiendo a Naruto en brazos y dejando que Sasuke se cayera hacia el lado del rubito.

El pequeño Uchiha, abrió un ojo y miró la estancia, se había despierto al quitarle su cómoda almohada, miró molesto toda la habitación, hasta que de pronto empezó a llorar, escandalizando toda la torre, al escucharlo Naruto también empezó a berrear, pero por supuesto, sin llegar al nivel de Sasuke.

**-Tendrías que recordar que mi hermano es malísimo despertándose, tiene una mala ostia impresionante-,** Itachi agarró a Sasuke y lo acomodó en sus brazos, sacudiéndolo para que se callara, este simplemente lo miró seriamente y como poniéndolo a prueba, comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, casi dejándose la garganta en ello.

El moreno sonrió y se acercó a la orejita del crío.

**-Estúpido hermano pequeño, desde ahora, yo te cuidaré-.**

Como si hubiera sido magia, el pequeño cortó el llanto y terminó con algunos sollozos, mirando sorprendido a aquel extraño. Después simplemente se acomodó en su regazo y volvió a quedarse dormido.

El padre sin aguantar ni un minuto más todo aquello, se adelantó un paso y se colocó al lado de su kage, la curiosidad le estaba devorando por dentro.

**-¿Quién es en realidad este joven?-,** lo señaló despectivamente con el dedo, gesto que molestó a Yondaime y resultó totalmente indiferente para Itachi.

**-Pues…-,** el moreno apretó a su hermanito mientras lo observaba, **-vengo del futuro, y soy tu hijo, como ya esta todo arreglado decidí volver y quedarme a vivir con mi koi-,** suspiró y activó el mangekyou Sharingan (como el futuro volvió a cambiar por eso sigue vivo y tiene el mangekyou) mostrándolo con orgullo, **-otöto-san…-,** sonrió.

Fugaku quedó tan aterrado con la última mirada de aquel extraño que tuvo que sentarse en una silla cercana, le daba miedo mirarlo nuevamente así que bajó la vista y la concentró en la inmensidad de sus pies. Kaseiyo observó acusadoramente a Itachi, había sido demasiado brusco, así que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se sentó al lado del pobre hombre y se lo explicó, omitiendo por supuesto, algún que otro detalle.

**-Entonces… ¿tu eres mi hijo?-,** el Uchiha mayor se levantó y lo contempló ahora con orgullo, aquel chico había salvado a Konoha con su gran plan para encerrar a Kyubi, había logrado que su Hokage no se sacrificara y ahora echo todo un hombre se había propuesto educar a los tres niños, -**pareces un hombre, seguramente…-,** agarró a su pequeño Itachi y lo apretó contra su pierna, **-estaré orgulloso de ti cuando te vea crecer-.**

Itachi se observó a sí mismo de niño y volvió a curvar esa sonrisa siniestra pero tan sexy que le caracterizaba.

**-No lo creo otöto-san, no lo creo, pues… el futuro se puede cambiar, pero nunca tú destino-.**

**------**

_**Mierda no te gané TT solo llegué a 61 y tu hiciste 63, pero bueno, por dos o tres no importa, cierto? Jeje.**_

**_Mi opinión es que no esta mal, aunque el final es realmente una pura mierda UU, pero tenía tan poco tiempo para terminar que con las prisas no me salió nada mejor, perdonadme. La historia me ha costado un montón desarrollarla, la verdad es la idea mas loca que he tenido, y tiene tantas cosas juntas que vamos… ha sido impresionante que haya podido terminarla jeje. Se me han quedado muchas escenas fuera, y por ejemplo, que pasa ahora en el futuro nuevo? que ocurrió después de que Nagusameru se llevara a Rumiko? porque vuelve a tener el mangekyou Sharingan? como vivirán a partir de ahora? que ocurrirá cuando Itachi entrene a los tres peques? y muchísimas cosas, me gustaría hacer otro mega oneshot de estos, y poner un poquito de que ocurriría dentro de unos pocos años, cuando naru y sasu ya tuviera trece y ita peque dieciocho, también como evoluciona la realcion yonita, y todo eso, buff pero es mucho trabajo, y lo que hay que esperar es que alguien lea este oneshot, que lo dudo, por que la pareja se las trae, y creo que es la primera vez que se escribe un oneshot solo de ella UU, bueno da igual, espero que os gustara a todos y sobre todo a ti evita._**

_**Si alguien no entiende algo pues que me lo diga en un review dejando su dire y yo se lo explico si quiere UU**_

_**Xao y espero volver pronto, ahora si con actualizaciones de mis demás fic, que entre el trabajo y este pedazo de regalo no he tenido tiempo para únicamente nada UU**_


End file.
